


The Miracle

by siempremadridistalalala



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, a lot more than in my other fics, harlee will probably also appear regularly, mentions of a possible miscarriage, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempremadridistalalala/pseuds/siempremadridistalalala
Summary: There were many things that had gone through Roger’s head while he and Brian were waiting for the results of his blood tests. They ranged from an innocent flu to a terminal illness and just the thought of it being the latter had Roger scared shitless. There were so many possible diagnoses and when the doctor had come out to tell them it would take a little longer as they had to do a double check, he gripped Brian’s hand and prepared for the worst.Never had he thought that the doctor would tell him he was pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I just really like writing about nausea. 
> 
> I actually wasn't going to publish this yet, but then I thought 'why the fuck not?'. 
> 
> Like my other fics, this was also inspired by a headcanon someone sent to bohemian-rhapsody-slash on Tumblr (who's KyluxFicHell on AO3). The original headcanon was actually an a/b/o one where Roger got pregnant and lost the baby before he realized it was there. I, being a sucker for mpreg and feeling sad about that headcanon, decided to send in my own headcanon where the baby doesn't die and when another anon sent in a headcanon based on mine, I decided to not give a shit and just fucking write this.
> 
> For those of you who read 'Happy At Home': this is actually set in the same universe (which will probably become clear both in this fic itself and later on in HAH).
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many things that had gone through Roger’s head while he and Brian were waiting for the results of his blood tests. They ranged from an innocent flu to a terminal illness and just the thought of it being the latter had Roger scared shitless. There were so many possible diagnoses and when the doctor had come out to tell them it would take a little longer as they had to do a double check, he gripped Brian’s hand and prepared for the worst.

Never had he thought that the doctor would tell him he was pregnant.

At first, Roger was sure the doctor had made a mistake. Surely, he couldn’t be pregnant, he was 69 years old for God’s sake! He was at loss for words and his mind seemed to go numb as soon as the doctor had spoken those words. He could faintly hear Brian asking the doctor some questions but he couldn’t bring himself to listen, let alone pay attention to the doctor’s answers. Right now, the only thing he could do was try to process what he had just heard.

He was pregnant. He was 69 years old and two months pregnant.

It had been nearly fifty years since he had finished his biology degree, but he was pretty sure that conceiving at his age was impossible. But, as it turned out, it was only nearly impossible, not entirely.

The first thing he could fully remember from after those dreadful words were spoken, was the sound of Brian thanking the doctor and saying goodbye. He was holding three different brochures, which were probably all meant for Roger to read. The younger man mindlessly muttered a goodbye too before leaving the room.

The walk to the car and the ride home were quiet, neither of them really knowing what to say. They weren’t sure whether they should be sad, happy, disappointed or even angry. They couldn’t exactly be sad, since they loved all their kids so dearly and had it been thirty or even twenty-five years earlier, they would’ve been incredibly excited about this news. Yet they couldn’t find it in themselves to be happy either, since it was practically a guarantee that something would go wrong and in the unlikely case where it didn’t, the child would lose both of their parents at a way too young age.

Brian reached for Roger’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting his hand rest there. It was comforting but it did nothing to get rid of the tension. The drummer spent the whole ride looking out of the window, avoiding having to look at his husband.

The situation was just very difficult and surreal and to be frank, neither of them had any idea how to handle it. They had not at all been prepared for the news and how could they be? What were the odds of conceiving at 69, nearly thirty years after their youngest had been born? It shouldn’t even have been physically possible.

But it was, apparently. And now they were left to figure out what to do.

When they arrived home, Roger immediately headed for the stairs, Brian following him closely. Apart from the nausea, he had also been feeling dizzy quite often the past few weeks and Brian did not want to risk the older man hurting himself. It was no surprise to him to see that his husband went straight to their bedroom.

“Tell me this is a bad dream.” Roger pleaded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He managed to hold back from crying but Brian could tell he was emotional from the crack in his voice. He sat down next to his husband and softly stroked his back. “I can’t.”

Brian tilted his head a little to attempt to see Roger’s face, but the younger man’s hands were tightly clammed around them. A little too tightly, as Brian could see the knuckles turning white. He tried to grab a hold of the man’s hands but Roger just tightened his grip, which Brian could only imagine to be very painful.

Somehow, Brian managed to wiggle his fingers behind Roger’s hands, using all of his force to pull them away from his face, which he succeeded in despite the other man’s counterforce. “Rog, look at me.” He pleaded, but Roger made no attempt to do so and kept his eyes focused on the floor.

Brian got up from the bed, not letting go of Roger’s hands, and kneeled in front of him. His knees protested heavily but Roger was more important right now.

“Love, please look at me.” He tried again. This time Roger raised his head, although only slightly. Brian noticed that his husband was looking rather pale and the sadness was clearly visible in his eyes. Above all, though, he looked absolutely exhausted. “It’s going to be alright, okay?”

Roger snorted. “Alright? He said I’m pregnant, Bri. Nothing is alright!”

At this point he had started crying, something Brian hadn’t seen him do in a very long time. There was little he could do apart from holding his husband while the younger man cried and whisper some words of comfort every now and then.

As the sobs died down a little, Roger managed to speak again, although interrupted by sniffles. “I think I’d like to lay down for a minute.”

Brian nodded and helped his husband lie down. Normally, Roger would’ve been annoyed with the older man for handling him as if he was made of glass but right now, he just didn’t have the energy to do so.

The guitarist stroked the other man’s cheek as the latter snuggled into a pillow, tears quickly staining the light fabric. After giving his husband a kiss on the forehead, Brian left the room to get him a glass of water. His throat had to be sore from all the crying he’d done.

It hurt Brian a lot to see his husband in such a state. Of course, he had been shocked too and for a moment he wondered if he had understood the doctor correctly, but it wasn’t his body they were talking about. He wasn’t the one that had to deal with growing another human inside of him while knowing that every possible scenario of what could happen had more downsides than upsides.

He set the glass of water down on the nightstand at Roger’s side of the bed. Roger had managed to stop crying but his closed eyes were still red and the amount of tear stains on the pillow had increased. Brian was unsure whether Roger was asleep or trying to fall asleep but the drummer opened his eyes as soon as he felt the mattress dip beside him. Spotting the glass of water, he managed to sit up a little with Brian’s help, all energy somehow drained from his body.

“What the hell are we supposed to do, Bri?” He whispered before taking a sip from the water.

Brian didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know.” He admitted. He helped Roger raise the glass to his mouth again and set it back down on the nightstand as his husband slumped against him, his body language making it clear that he wanted to be held again.

They both knew that the chance of losing the baby during the pregnancy was a lot bigger than the chance of the child actually surviving. And even if the baby survived, the chance of dangerous medical conditions and a life full of suffering were very high. Whatever choice they’d make, the chance of anyone getting hurt in the process was monumental.

“You know, the chance that it will ever get to be born at all is miniscule.” Brian said hesitatingly, unsure of whether it was the right time to confront his husband with that fact. Yet he knew that they had to be prepared for any scenario to kick in at any time.

“I know.” Roger mumbled in a sad tone. “Is it bad that I still want it to? To live, I mean.” He, like Brian, was very well aware of the fact that the odds were not really in their favor, quite the opposite actually. But just the thought that he was growing another human being in his body still managed to touch him, even at this age and even after having gone through it eight times already.

He felt somewhat relieved when Brian hugged him tighter. “Of course not.” He reassured him. If he had to be honest, he felt the same way about it. It may not have been his body and he would respect any choice Roger decided to make, but a small part of him still selfishly hoped that in seven months, they’d have a tiny little baby in their arms.

However, there was still another question on his mind and Roger seemed to have thought of the same thing. “But what will we do if it does?” He asked, looking up at Brian. It felt like a déjà vu of when they had a similar conversation when Roger had fallen pregnant with their first child. They had had the same kind of ‘what do we do’ conversation as they were having now and Roger almost laughed at the irony of history repeating itself after several decades.

“I don’t know, love. I really don’t.” Roger understood that. There were no right answers.

That night, the only thing they did was hold each other close. There were no words needed, just the feeling of the person they loved lying next to them. Neither of them expected to actually sleep much but it took less than half an hour for both of them to fall into a peaceful and long night of sleep.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, Roger felt a lot better already. Knowing that he and Brian were on the same page was very relieving and waking up to his husband smiling in his sleep was a very calming sight. Every single day, even after fifty years, he felt blessed to be the one waking up next to this man.

In that moment, he felt peaceful and as he stroked one of Brian’s curly locks out of his face, his thoughts focused on Brian and Brian only. Not on the incomprehensible situation they had found themselves in.

When Roger got out of bed, however, his good mood took a quick turn for the worst. He could feel everything he had eaten the day before, which, admittedly, wasn’t much, coming back up. He barely made it to the toilet and as he deposited the content of his stomach in the toilet, he made a mental note to warn Brian that he wasn’t sure whether he would make it to the toilet every time.

His throat hurt, his knees were sore and his back definitely did not like the strain of sitting bent over for such a long time. To make matters worse, the nausea just didn’t seem to go away.

The drummer had been sitting on the bathroom floor for at least fifteen minutes before Brian came to take a look, finally having been woken up by the sound of his husband’s retching. The feeling of Brian’s hand on his back was soothing, but didn’t take away all the physical pain Roger was feeling.

It scared him a little too. If he was already feeling so poorly right now, it would surely only get worse and worse the further along he was. Either that, or they would have to deal with the mental pain of losing a child.

“Do you think you can stand up now?” Brian asked when Roger seemed to finally be done vomiting. The younger man let out a groan as Brian had to, yet again, physically help him move. Sitting on his knees on the floor was one thing, he did it often enough as he and Brian still had quite an active sex life, but having been in the same uncomfortable position for so long was taking its toll on the drummer’s knees.

“I can’t do this every day.” Roger grumbled, rubbing his now sore knees while Brian ran his hands up and down his aching back.

“We can easily fix that. We can just put a bucket next to your bed or something.” The guitarist proposed and the other man nodded, looking down for a moment, staring at the tiles of the bathroom floor. When he looked back up at Brian, the older man noticed there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Can you hold me for a minute?” Roger whispered. Brian could see the sadness in those beautiful blue eyes and his heart broke because there was nothing that he could do to make it better in the long run. Right now, all he could do was comply and hold his husband tight.

Like Roger, he also couldn’t fathom that this was happening. He felt so many emotions at once and he couldn’t imagine how that could possibly feel for Roger, considering that all of it was happening inside his body. And although he knew it most likely wasn’t the right moment, he still knew that there were some things they needed to discuss, as soon as possible.

He waited a few minutes for Roger’s sobs to quiet down to confront him. He moved away from the younger man a little, still holding him in his arms.

“Do you think you’re okay to talk about what we’re going to do? Or rather, what _you_ want to do.” He asked, despite how concerned he was, he managed to keep his voice steady.

“Sure, put all that pressure on me.” Roger huffed, now stepping away from Brian and crossing his arms in front of his chest. If it weren’t such a serious conversation they were about to have, Brian would have laughed. Roger looked like a toddler that didn’t get its way.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s your body, Rog. You have to decide what you think is the best.” Brian tried to reason

“Do we have to discuss this now?” Roger whined, not exactly feeling up to it, but also knowing in the back of his mind that it was probably better to have this conversation sooner rather than later.

“If we don’t, we’re only going to postpone it.”

Roger sighed at Brian’s stubbornness. Although the other man asked nicely, Roger knew that it wasn’t actually meant as a question and realized that there wasn’t really a way to get out of it. Plus, it was probably best to discuss it as soon as possible. Anything could happen at any time.

“Can I at least have some breakfast first?” He asked, before quickly adding “if I can hold it down, that is.”

Brian smiled warmly at his husband, chuckling at his slightly annoyed facial expression. “Of course.”

Their breakfast existed of just some scrambled eggs, as Roger was sure that anything more than that would come back out right away.

“We both didn’t want to…” Brian somehow couldn’t get the word out of his mouth, “right?” Luckily Roger seemed to understand what he meant as he immediately started shaking his head no.

“I know we can’t really raise a baby anymore, but I don’t think I can bring myself to get rid of it, even though that would probably be for the best.” He admitted, also mumbling something about that being selfish, something which Brian didn’t fail to convince him to stop thinking. Because with that logic, any person would be selfish to have kids.

Although they did not want to get their hopes up too much, there was still another possible scenario to take into consideration.

“And if the baby would live, would you want to keep it?”

“We’re probably too old, but… I think so. I can’t stand the idea of someone else taking care of one of our children while we are still capable of doing so.” Roger shrugged, clearly not entirely convinced of himself being capable of raising another child, but also knowing Brian would still do a great job. The older man had always taken his responsibilities very seriously, especially when it came to their children.

He nodded in agreement, but still considered another possibility. “Not even if that someone else were one of our kids?”

Like Roger, he didn’t like the idea of someone else raising a child of theirs, if it would ever come to that point. His kids, however, he trusted with his life and he was sure that any child or person in general would be safe and taken care of by their kids and although they would never force any of them to, he just knew they would be more than willing to take in a family member.

Roger didn’t answer the question, but was suddenly reminded of the fact that they still had eight beautiful children that probably needed to be notified of this still surreal situation. “We should tell them, shouldn’t we?”

“That’s probably for the best.”

He didn’t tell Roger, but Brian also made sure to remember to call John. Although his situation was quite different from the one that they found themselves in, he and Joe had also had a baby about a year ago, a beautiful little boy. It didn’t take long for another one to be on the way. Maybe John would be able to give him some advice on how to handle this situation, because frankly, Brian wasn’t completely sure if he and Roger could do this on their own.

“But what if they don’t live?” Roger asked, strongly hoping that they would not have to live through that scenario, even though it seemed the most likely. He luckily hadn’t had a miscarriage before and the idea of that very possibly happening scared him.

“It’s going to be alright, love.” Brian assured his husband, pressing a soft kiss on his grey hair, lips resting there for a little longer than usual. “I don’t know how, but it’s all going to be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wise to write three fics at the same time? No. Is it wise to write three fics with a similar theme? Hell no. Am I going to do it anyway? Y E S
> 
> Please feel free to review and/or give me some feedback (in English, Dutch, German, French or Spanish).
> 
> If you have any ideas, suggestions or headcanons for this fic (or just in general), you're more than welcome to send them to my tumblr: actuallywembleydoesnthavearoof


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger tell their kids about the baby and Roger becomes slightly insecure about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually wasn't supposed to go up now as there originally was another scene, but I figured that due to my deadlines and lack of time to write this week it'd take too long despite having promised a second chapter soon. So basically, what was supposed to be the last scene is gonna be the first of the next chapter and this chapter ended up being a little shorter.

Even though it had been over a week since their visit to the doctor, Roger still didn’t seem to believe this was actually happening. He had decided that as long as he hadn’t seen his baby himself, it wasn’t there. Yet Brian insisted on telling their older children so they, too, would be prepared for whatever was going to happen.

“I just don’t get why you want to tell them already.” The drummer huffed. He was not at all looking forward to his kids staring at him as if he had grown a second head. He doubted they would even believe them. Not that he thought his kids would not trust him, but if he himself could already barely believe it, how were they supposed to?

“We haven’t even seen it yet, how are we even sure it’s actually there. Maybe the doctor is just messing with us.” He added, knowing full well that their doctor would never do that.

Brian looked at him. “You don’t honestly think that, right?”

“It would be a lot easier if he were.” Roger admitted. He would much rather the doctor had been joking and there was no baby at all, than potentially live through losing a baby. That was the most difficult part of this whole situation; if there had been no baby, there was nothing to be missed. But it was there and if he would lose it, he would miss it, despite realizing that maybe that was a better scenario for the baby, Brian and himself.

Just thinking that, however, also made him feel bad about himself. There was no right way to feel about this situation really.

He was so deep in thought that he barely realized that Brian had taken him in his arms, soothingly rubbing his back as he kissed his forehead. He leaned into the protective arms of his husband.

“I know.” Was all the older man said. Somehow, it was comforting to hear that Brian felt the same about it. It made him feel slightly better and certainly less guilty about his own thoughts.

* * *

Roger felt slightly uncomfortable sitting on the couch while Brian walked back and forth to the front door to let their kids in when they arrived, one by one. He saw the worried looks on their face and as much as he wanted to, he simply couldn’t reassure them that everything was fine, that there was nothing for them to worry about. He’d be lying.

The questioning looks that were being thrown around the room made him even more nervous than he already was and if it weren’t for Brian, he would’ve stormed out of the room to avoid this conversation. Part of him was glad Brian was there to make him feel a little less tense, the other part of him was pissed off at Brian because it was partly his fault that they were in this situation in the first place.

Where thirty years ago the house was full of noise when all the kids were home, there was total silence now. No one talked and they all seemed extremely worried something might be wrong as their parents had never gotten them to get together at such a short notice.

“You’re not getting divorced, are you?” Nova asked. She had never doubted that her parents loved each other to pieces, but the seriousness she had heard in their voices when they had called to ask her to come over worried her. She couldn’t think of it being anything other than a divorce or a severe illness (and the latter was something she didn’t want to believe).

“Of course not! As if he would ever let this go!” Roger snorted, while pointing at himself. Despite the grave mood, they all chuckled. Some things just never changed. And it was good to know that they were still going strong.

However, it still didn’t explain why they all had to come and her fear of one of them being seriously ill only increased. “Then what is so important that we all had to come over?”

Brian looked at Roger who gave him a sad nod. He still wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them, but Brian had been right that it was necessary their kids were informed. It was better to just get straight to the point.

“Your father is pregnant.” Brian told them after a moment of hesitation. 

He had been fully prepared for any of their kids to not believe them, assuming it was a joke, but no one laughed. They all looked at different spots in the room with blank expressions on their faces, avoiding having to look at their parents. The couple couldn’t blame them.

Brian saw Roger’s eyes sadden even more at their kids’ response and laid his hand on his husband’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. Whatever their reaction would be, they’d deal with it together.

It was the oldest of their children that eventually spoke up again. “How?”

“How do you think? The same way you all were made.” Roger snapped, causing her to roll her eyes at him and her siblings to groan collectively. Of course they were aware of how babies were made. Most of them had kids of their own after all.

“You know what I mean! How is it possible biologically?”

Roger shrugged; he didn’t have an answer either. “I don’t know, we didn’t exactly discuss this at university.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do yet?” James then asked, the worried expression on his face mirroring his sister’s. The question was only logical.

“We have discussed it briefly. We decided to not abort it, but the chances of this baby surviving in the first place are quite small so we don’t want to get too far ahead of ourselves.” They all nodded, understanding that the chance of Roger having a miscarriage was rather big.

“Then you’re going on bed rest right the fuck now!” Charlie commanded his youngest father. If the conversation they were having weren’t so serious, Brian would have laughed at how much their son looked like Roger in that moment.

“I beg your pardon?” He heard his husband say.

“I will not have my sibling be at a greater risk than they already are. You’re not going to put any strain on yourself anymore from now on.” Charlie reasoned, looking dead serious.

Something inside of Roger tingled as he heard his son call the baby his sibling; that he already thought of the unborn child as his sibling. Charlie seemed to realize this, as he grinned at his father, who smiled back sheepishly before nodding confirmatively.

“We’ll have to go to the hospital for regular checkups every other week to make sure everything is okay. And I won’t.” He promised.

“I know you, papa. You will.” He was referring to putting strain on himself obviously, as anyone who knew Roger knew that, despite caring about his kids a lot and never intentionally wanting to harm them, born or unborn, Roger was terrible at resting and doing nothing. Even now that would be no different.

To make sure that he wouldn’t go over his limits though, he looked at his other father, who nodded knowingly. “I’ll make sure he takes it slow.”

“Thank you.”

As it was still a kind of awkward conversation, where no one was completely sure what to say, it was unsurprising that another silence fell over them. The siblings all exchanged a few looks, somehow non-verbally agreeing on something, and Brian was about to ask what was wrong when Charlie was the one to speak up again.

“Just know that whatever you guys do and whatever happens, we support you. All of us.”

It was clear that not all of them were equally excited, one could confirm that by only just looking at them, but they all nodded in agreement nonetheless. Their kids supported them and that was all they could ask for.

“Thank you.” 

Roger’s discomfort completely disappeared when he saw Nova elbow James in the side with a smirk on her face. “Remember when like thirty years ago you were surprised that they still had sex?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” The man groaned, not happy with the mental image of his parents still going at it.

* * *

“I’m exhausted.” Roger yawned as soon as their kids had left. He was glad they were supportive or at least accepted their parents’ decision to keep the baby. They had even offered babysitting services, their kids’ old toys and clothes and furniture for the nursery. Brian and Roger still didn’t want to think too far ahead, but the gestures were greatly appreciated. All in all, they'd had a great time, but if he had to be honest, he wouldn’t have minded them not staying the entire afternoon.

Brian chuckled at the way his husband had draped himself across the sofa, eyes closed. “Go to bed then.”

Roger’s eyes shot open again to glare at the curly haired man. “I’m not a child anymore.”

“No, you’re not. But you’re pregnant, you need to rest.” Brian reasoned. Charlie had probably been right when saying Roger needed to go on bed rest; and although Brian knew he would never be able to convince his husband to take it slow right now, he did realize that the younger man needed to get some rest after such an exhausting day.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” The drummer groaned, grabbing a pillow off a nearby chair to scream in it. Brian, a tad amused, waited until his husband was done letting out all of his frustration before speaking up again.

“I’ll join you shortly.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” The pillow was thrown on the floor and Roger got up from the couch and to the stairs faster than could be healthy for someone his age and in his condition.

Brian wasn’t completely sure whether he had just more or less bribed his husband by promising him sex or not. It certainly hadn’t been his intention but it seemed like Roger did perceive it that way. He hoped it was just the hormones.

And indeed, when he arrived upstairs, his husband was waiting for him on their bed, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Brian knew that look in his eyes far too well, but Roger was not getting what he wanted this time.

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Rog.” He said, sitting down on his side of the bed, trying his best to avoid his husband’s pleading looks. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like it, but Roger had already used so much energy that day, that he didn’t find it wise to do it now. Neither did he feel like putting even more strain on his husband's body and especially not on his back.

“Are you serious? Like a week ago, you fucked the hell out me and nothing happened, did it?” Roger tried, although it was clear Brian had already made up his mind. Roger just didn’t understand why his husband was being so stubborn about it.

“But we didn’t know yet back then.” The guitarist defended.

“So? You’re just going to abstain for the next 7 months? Or until I lose the baby?” Roger didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh and hearing those words coming out of his own mouth genuinely hurt, as he did not even want to think of that happening. Brian seemed equally distraught, though Roger could also recognize a hint of concern in his face.

“Don’t talk like that.” The guitarist whispered. He had known Roger long enough to understand that the blonde often spoke before thinking, which was definitely the case now too, but that didn’t take away the pain the words caused.

Roger shrugged, unsure of why he even said it in the first place. He knew Brian shouldn’t be blamed for what he just said, but his thoughts were all over the place. He felt frustrated and just needed to let it out on someone. “You were the one who reminded me that I’ll most likely miscarry, weren’t you?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s what you meant.”

“No, it wasn’t!” Brian was yelling by now. Contrary to when they were younger, he never yelled at Roger anymore. The surprise was also clearly visible on the drummer’s face, which suddenly seemed to have turned a lot paler.

Spotting the discomfort and fear in Roger’s eyes, Brian toned his voice down to calm his husband, who was clearly under a lot of stress and really couldn’t use his significant other yelling at him. Like he had done so many times after having heard the news, even though it had only been a little over a week, he wrapped his arm around his husband for comfort.

“Sorry love, I’m just a little stressed about this whole situation.” He explained. Truth to be told, he didn’t really know how to deal with this situation at all, but he had to be the strong one right now. Something which Roger unknowingly confirmed.

“How do you think I feel? It’s all happening in _my_ body and there’s nothing I can do about it.” When Roger’s voice broke mid-sentence, so did Brian’s heart. He had almost forgotten that it all had an even bigger impact on Roger, as it was his body the baby was growing in. So when Roger needed comfort, all Brian could do was offer it.

The older man settled with his back against the headboard, Roger quickly moving to lean against his chest. Brian’s arm found its way around Roger and enlaced their fingers. Something about this was terribly cozy and domestic and although the drummer would never admit it, he absolutely loved it.

“You know, if this gets out to the press, they’ll eat us alive.” Roger said. That was yet another harsh reality they’d have to face. They’d possibly have to postpone the tour with Adam (Brian made a mental note to discuss telling him with Roger too, as they couldn’t just postpone the tour without a valid reason), they’d have to cancel some public events and people would definitely start asking questions. Despite that, Brian did not want to worry Roger even more.

“No one will even think about the possibility of you being pregnant, I don’t think we’ll have to worry.” Brian tried to assure him. Not even Roger himself had suspected it, so why would the press have any reason to?

“No one will notice anyway; I already look pregnant now.” Roger complained, wrapping his right arm around his mid-section in an attempt to hide it. Brian was having none of it however, and grabbed the arm, quickly lacing their fingers together again.

“You don’t.”

“I do! Don’t try to argue with me. I’ve doubled in size since we met, maybe even tripled.” The younger man huffed.

Brian hated it when Roger said such self-deprecating things. Sure, Roger had gained some weight over the years, but so had he. It was far from uncommon to gain weight when getting to a more advanced age. However, that didn’t mean Brian would just let Roger speak about himself like that.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re gorgeous as ever.” He kissed the younger man’s lips, earning him a small smile. He snuggled even further into Brian and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

Brian was sure Roger had actually succeeded in falling asleep, when the younger man opened his eyes and grinned a little, seemingly laughing at his own thoughts. When Roger looked up at his husband, the older man raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

“I bet Fred would’ve been very amused by this.”

Brian smiled and nodded. He certainly would’ve been.

Watching his husband lay on his chest, peacefully dozing off, Brian couldn’t help but think that things were alright for now. The situation wasn’t ideal, the chance of getting hurt was big, but they had each other. And for now, that was enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't supposed to be set in the same universe as Future Management (or it could be, but the only difference is that Freddie did die in this fic) but I figured I'd just take the names I used for that fic because it's easier for me to remember. 
> 
> Thank you for all the nice reviews on the first chapter, I loved reading and answering them! (And of course, feel free to leave some on this chapter too)
> 
> Also, a lovely reader informed me that although I said I'd love for you guys to send me prompts, headcanons etc. on Tumblr, my askbox actually wasn't open yet, but it is now, so please do spam me!   
> My URL is actuallywembleydoesnthavearoof


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger reluctantly goes to his first checkup and Brian talks to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I ended up working on this rather than my other fics again (though those should be updated soon too), can't say I'm surprised.
> 
> Also, please note that I called the 1991 surprise baby Lilly here cause I needed a name quickly. When it comes to Future Management, I'm not even sure about the gender yet, let alone the name.
> 
> \- 
> 
> A lot of stuff happens
> 
> Also, ignore the fact that they drink tea on like 3 different occasions in this chapter.

Two weeks after their last visit to the doctor, during which they gotten the biggest surprise of their lives, Roger and Brian were back at the hospital for the first checkup. To say Roger was reluctant to go would have been an understatement, but he knew that not only for the baby’s but also his own sake, he would just have to deal with this; especially since they’d have to make these visits a lot more frequently than usual.

The drummer felt awkward, sitting in a waiting room full of people that were at least thirty years younger than him, it made him feel old. It was almost ironic thinking back of how he sat here thinking the exact same thing when he had been sitting here 28 years earlier.

He was sure all eyes were focused on him when the doctor called out his name, although the other people tried to be subtle about it. Brian slid his hand into the younger man’s and whispered a few comforting words in his ear as they stood up to follow the doctor to the room.

Roger had never felt so self-conscious while lying on that table with his shirt pulled up. At home, Brian had already had to reassure him several times that no, he didn’t look 6 months pregnant already and no, the doctor wouldn’t judge him for unintentionally having gotten pregnant. No one could have expected this.

Brian ended up being right about that. The doctor was nice, friendly and seemed genuinely understanding of their situation and the choice they had made; especially considering the big support system they had. However, he also reminded them of the risks and told Roger to prepare for a pregnancy twice as hard as his others had been.

Even though he had been aware of that before their visit too, the warning Roger felt even more scared that something might be wrong with the baby, mostly fearing that there would be no heartbeat. Needless to say, it was an immense relief when a few minutes later they heard a soft but steady thumping coming from the machine; bless the modern equipment. Brian squeezed the younger man’s hand and kissed his forehead. Although he had managed to hide it for Roger’s sake, he too had been scared.

“Is the baby okay?” Roger asked, still slightly worried despite having heard the heartbeat. Brian couldn’t blame him; it was better to be safe than sorry. He caressed Roger’s fingers with his thumb as a gesture of comfort.

“As far as I can see, it is. Don’t worry.” The doctor smiled as he moved the transductor a little further to the left. He heard Brian let out a sigh of relief and felt the older man’s lips softly press a kiss on his hand.

Roger himself, however, had to stop himself from snorting at the doctor’s words. He was 69 and pregnant, how could he not worry?

Yet when they had left the room and for the first time since they had heard the news, Roger dared to rest his hand on where there would, hopefully, soon be a bump. The doctor had managed to reassure Roger a bit and although he was still scared, now that he had heard the baby’s heartbeat, it was suddenly a lot more real and he allowed himself to be a little more excited. He didn’t have to ask the other man to know that he felt the same.

“It’s so weird that this is inside of you.” Brian commented when they were making their way back to the car, carefully inspecting the scan the doctor had printed out for them.

Roger smiled fondly at the sight. “You’re saying that like I’ve never been pregnant before.”

The guitarist looked up and shrugged. “It’s been a while. Somehow, it feels like the first time again.”

“The first time I was still young and beautiful. Well, I’m still gorgeous of course.” Roger pretended to flip back the long blonde hair he once used to have, earning him a chuckle from his husband.

“But you are old now?” He asked, playfully raising a brow.

“Ancient even.” Roger responded, looking too smug for his own good.

It took a moment before it dawned on the older man, but Roger’s cheeky grin gave it away “I’m literally older than you.”

“Yes…”

“I hate you.”

* * *

They had initially intended to take it slow for the rest of the day, but figured that they might as well get everything over with as soon as possible. They had told the kids; they’d tell Adam the next time he’d be in London and they would tell Miami soon too. They’d worry about the tour itself later.

Then Brian had announced that he wanted to tell John. Roger wasn’t entirely surprised; he was still one of their oldest friends and they had become quite close again over the past few months. He just didn’t understand why they had to tell him now already. The pregnancy itself was risky and he hadn’t passed the crucial 3-month mark yet either. He didn’t want John, who already had his own family to take care of, to worry about him too (because knowing John, he would).

But Brian insisted that telling John would be good for them. Although their friend’s situation was different than Roger and Brian’s, as Joe was a lot younger than them and it was actually the younger man that had carried their son, he still had become a parent at a later age. He’d be able to give them some good advice. The drummer couldn’t argue with that; if Brian wanted to tell John, he’d let him.

Somehow Roger had let Brian talk him into agreeing to come along and they found themselves sitting on the couch in John and Joe’s living room. Joe sat down on the other couch, trying to calm down their crying son, who John had told them had recently started teething. The sight of a distressed Joe made Roger feel both nostalgic and anxious about his own situation.

He offered to hold the baby in order to let the younger man de-stress a little. The combination of being pregnant and having a baby in the house was clearly taking its toll on Joe, both physically and mentally. Roger was sure John took care of the both of them very well, but he had been in this situation himself too and remembered that all of Brian’s attempts at helping him relax a little had been in vain.

Joe handed him the little boy carefully, looking relieved despite still being absolutely exhausted. It seemed like the baby had been crying because he had picked up on Joe’s stress rather than from the teething, because the crying ceased not long after the boy had been placed on Roger’s lap. John smiled at the sight when he set down the tray with four cups of tea.

“How are you, Joe?” Brian asked politely as soon as they were all settled, eyes now focused on the younger man rather than his husband who was carefully cradling the little boy and wishing that in a year, he’d be cradling his own baby like that.

“Sore.” Joe admitted, one hand on his back while the other softly caressed his small bump. John laid a warm hand on the younger man’s back too, rubbing softly. It seemed to help Joe relax a little as he let out a content sigh.

“I can only imagine.”

“It’s awful,” Joe admitted, “but I’m fine other than that, John gives amazing massages.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“And you guys? I got a bit of a fright when John told me you were coming over to tell him something important. You’re okay, right?” Joe asked, looking worried. He wasn’t as close to them as John was, but even now, after the movie, they still saw each other regularly, Joe dating John and all, and the American couldn’t bear the thought of them having come here with bad news.

“Depends on how you look at it.” Brian shrugged. From the corner of his eye he could see Roger glancing at him for a moment before turning back to the young child in his arms. He made it very clear that he did not wish to be part of this conversation.

“What do you mean?” John asked, looking equally concerned as his boyfriend.

Like he had done with the kids, Brian decided to get straight to the point.

“Rog is pregnant.”

All three men looked at the drummer, who deliberately ignored them, instead focusing all his attention on cooing at the baby who enthusiastically gurgled back at him. It was Brian’s idea to tell John, so he would just leave Brian to deal with it on his own.

“For real? How is that biologically possible?” John relaxed a bit, although he was obviously surprised. He was just glad his friends were completely healthy and that there was no bad news, though Roger didn’t seem to fully agree on that last part.

“We have no idea.” Brian shrugged. “Point is that it was.”

“And now?” The younger man asked. He had an idea as to why they had come over; his husband was around their age and they were expecting their second baby after all.

The guitarist sighed, followed by a chuckle as he looked up at John. “I could use a piece of advice.”

“And you thought ‘hey, he’s old and has a baby too?’“ John grinned, Joe following suit.

Brian couldn’t help but smile too. Technically, that was the exact reason he was here, but besides needing advice from someone who knew what it was like to become a parent at an advanced age, he also needed advice from a friend.

“Basically, yeah.”

“So I assume you’re keeping it?” John mused, to which Brian nodded. It didn’t surprise John; he knew how much the couple loved children.

“We are. I’m… well, we’re just not sure whether it’d be right to do this; whether we’re still capable enough to do so.” John could understand that; he'd had those exact doubts when Joe had first fallen pregnant. He had been afraid that he was too old and wouldn’t be able to take care of the baby the way he would like to. In the end, it turned out his worries had been for nothing.

“Obviously it’s different for me, as Joe is a pretty much half our age, but…” he smiled for a moment before continuing.  “I didn’t think I’d be able to raise a child anymore either, but that little boy gives me so much energy and joy. Just decide what you think is the best for you, even if other people will judge you for it. God knows people judged me, but I’ve never once regretted having a baby with Joe.”

Brian nodded and when he looked to his right, he saw that Roger was doing so too, meaning he had paid attention and heard what John said. Both of them felt a little more convinced they did the right thing now that someone who wasn’t a medical professional or one of their kids and whose opinion they valued very highly seemed to believe that their choice hadn’t been wrong.

“I guess we just really needed to hear that.” Brian admitted, Roger nodding in agreement although he still had his full attention focused on John and Joe’s son. He cursed himself for getting so broody already.

“You know, I heard that the chance of having multiples increases the older you get and the more children you have.” Joe said as-a-matter-of-factly, in attempt to lighten the mood a little. The result was quite the opposite.

If looks could kill, Roger would have slaughtered Joe with his stare right there and then, which Joe barely even noticed. Just the idea of multiples would surely give Roger nightmares.

“How do you even know those things?” John asked, shaking his head as he laughed at the young man.

“The internet. Ever heard of it, old man?” The tone of Joe’s voice was teasing, something John quickly caught onto.

“Why do I like you again?” The bassist wondered out loud.

Joe simply shrugged. “Because I’m an amazing bed partner.”

John couldn’t deny that that was true, but luckily, he was interrupted by his son before he got the chance to respond. The baby let out a loud giggle that caught everyone’s attention.

“He’s adorable. You guys did a very good job.” Brian said, admiring the baby in his husband’s arms. Joe’s face lit up at those words and John’s neutral expression transformed into a bright smile too.

“We sure did.” Joe agreed proudly, reaching out to fondly caress his son’s hair, to the little boy’s delight. He let out another adorable giggle and reached for Joe’s hand, grabbing hold of his forefinger.

“And you guys wanted to prove that you still could too?” John joked, although there was a slight hint of seriousness to his voice.

“Are you judging us for still having sex?” The drummer asked, amused but also a little annoyed. It’s not like they had actually planned this after all.

“No, I-” John started but Roger didn’t give him a chance to finish.

“You gave dear Joe here a what? Three-month break before you got him pregnant again?” He felt a bit bad for the younger man. Brian had always had the decency to wait at least half a year before trying for another baby.

John started blushing, much to Joe’s delight. He knew he couldn’t argue with that, so he decided to take that loss with pride and a sassy comeback.

“Yet you just had to outdo me, didn’t you?”

* * *

The next day they decided to really take it slow and focus on each other only. They didn’t go out, didn’t talk to anyone and turned their phones off for the day. It was nice to just fully enjoy each other’s attention for a change. After the movie and with the impending tour, their lives had become a lot more hectic again, which meant they didn’t have as much time alone as they would want.

Today, however, they had no obligations, which meant they had all the time in the world and due to the recent ‘developments’, Brian insisted on pampering Roger. The younger man, of course, didn’t even try to complain about it and enjoyed all the attention he was getting from his husband. There were some positive sides to this pregnancy after all, he decided as he was seated on the couch with his husband rubbing his feet.

When Brian had gone to the kitchen to make the two of them some tea, Roger found himself standing in front of the large window, looking out on their garden. Although there were beautiful flowers in what seemed like a hundred different colours and despite the ever so stunning statue of Freddie that used to be on the façade of the Dominion Theatre, Roger could only focus on one thing: the small mini-playground where they often found themselves pushing their grandchildren on the swings, helping them get down the slide safely or stopping them from eating sand.

Brian spotted his husband staring out of the window and was quick to join him, slipping his arms around Roger’s waist to hug him from behind, the tea forgotten for now. He subconsciously rested his hands on Roger’s belly, where their little miracle was growing. Noticing this, Roger covered his husband’s hands with his own.

“Imagining an extra playmate for them?” The curly-haired man asked, kissing the side of the drummer’s neck.

Roger nodded. “That obvious?”

“Hm.”

“Is it bad that I’m imagining what it’d be like with a baby around?” Roger wondered out loud.

 “We probably shouldn’t, but I can’t blame you.” Brian rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, which the drummer responded to by tilting his head a little to rest it against Brian’s. A sweet little gesture of mutual comfort.

“You were great yesterday, by the way. With Oliver, I mean. You managed to silence him without even doing anything.” Brian complimented his husband. It had been touching to see Roger interact with the baby like that, making him want this pregnancy to get a happy ending even more.

“He probably just thought I was Santa Claus and that if he’d be a good boy, he’d get a lot of presents.” Roger shrugged, making Brian roll his eyes as he tried not to laugh. “He’s only seven months old, I don’t think he knows who Santa Claus is.”

They stayed like that for a little while longer, both enamored with the idea of their own child playing outside with all of its nieces and nephews. Roger noticed that, like himself, Brian was in a good mood and he decided to take a chance.

He leaned back in the guitarist’s embrace, turning his head to look at his husband as he planted a kiss on the older man’s cheek. “Will you please fuck me now, Dr. May?”

Brian had, visibly, not seen that question coming and opened and closed his mouth a few times before coming up with an answer. “You’re a minx, you know that?”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Roger challenged him, trying to look as innocent as possible. When he saw the way Brian looked at him in that moment, he knew he had gotten his way and it didn’t take long for them to race up to their bedroom and rid themselves of the clothes they were wearing; any kind of foreplay obviously out of the question due to the impatience.

Although it wasn’t nearly as passionate as Roger had wanted, he was glad that Brian at least dared to have sex with him again. He had to admit that there was something sweet and romantic about it, as he nipped at the guitarist’s lip while the older man thrust thrust into him, speeding up a little every time Roger let out a moan.

He’d definitely get Brian to manhandle him the way he used to again at some point.

* * *

  
Roger was delighted to discover he had been right, as the next morning, after having woken up by something hard pressing against his lower back, he had managed to convince Brian that yes, he was very much able to take a good pounding. It was safe to say that Brian’s skills in bed didn’t deteriorate with age. Nor did Roger’s moaning; he was as loud as ever, much to Brian’s pleasure.

They were still in a post-coital haze, lying on the bed facing each other and whispering the naughtiest of things, when the doorbell rang. Roger groaned loudly as he threw his head back, angry at whoever thought it was a good idea to visit them at 10am on a Sunday morning.

Brian, although still exhausted from having done most of the work (on his own insistence), made a move to get up but was quickly stopped by Roger’s hand on his chest, gently pushing him back into a lying position. “No, I’ll get it.”

After having quickly gotten changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt of Brian’s, Roger made his way downstairs, ready to tell whoever had rang the bell off.

“What?” He snarled as he opened the door, annoyed at whoever had interrupted them, as he was anticipating a round two soon now that he had finally convinced Brian to handle him a bit more roughly. The annoyance made place for embarrassment when he realized that their two youngest kids had been the ones to ring the bell.

“Don’t tell me you wer-“ Phoenix didn’t even want to finish his sentence; clearly fed up with his parents’ sex habits. Lilly seemed amused rather than bothered by it but mentally facepalmed anyway.

“It’s not like you didn’t know we’re still… active." Roger shrugged as he stepped aside to let them in. He yelled upstairs at Brian to get dressed and come down, before stopping in front of the mirror in the hall, fixing his short hair that had still somehow managed to get messed up during sex.

“Obviously.” The young woman grinned as she made her way to the living room, greeting her other father on the way as he came down the stairs. The curly-haired man shot Roger a confused look but the drummer just shrugged, indicating that he had no idea why their two youngest children had suddenly come over unannounced.

Brian excused himself by going to the kitchen to make himself some much-needed coffee, Roger some hot milk (which Brian found the cutest pregnancy craving he had ever encountered) and the kids a cup of tea. Roger was left alone with the judging stares of their son and daughter.

Ignoring his father’s passive aggressive looks, Phoenix chuckled. “Remember when you guys gave me that whole lecture on safe sex? Look where that got the two of you.”

“Well, we’ve been having sex without a condom for the past twenty years and nothing ever happened up until now.” Roger shrugged.

“Too much information, papa.” Lilly groaned. Although she was, of course, well aware that this was how they had been created too, the idea of your parents having sex was still a little odd to her; and she didn’t really need a mental image of it.

“What? We’re each other’s only sex partners, we’re clean and as far as we knew I couldn’t get pregnant anymore, is it that weird to have unprotected sex? Plus, we like having sex without a condom.” He looked up to Brian for a confirmation as he saw the taller man walk in.

“I know,” Lilly nodded, “that’s why there are so many of us.”

Her brother let out a snort and nodded in agreement, although with a smile on his face.

“And that’s why you’re here?” Brian asked as he sat down next to his husband, immediately wrapping an arm around him. Roger leaned into the embrace, making their kids roll their eyes at the display of affection.

“No.” Lilly looked at her hands that were resting in her lap. Brian and Roger waited for her to continue but she didn’t. It was obvious she didn’t really know how to introduce the topic without making anyone uncomfortable or sounding pessimistic. Sensing his sister’s nervousness, Phoenix took over.

“We wanted to tell you something, I guess.” He explained. He didn’t miss his parents exchanging a confused look, unaware of whatever it was that their kids were talking about.

“Or well, offer you guys something, which we hope you won’t need.” Lilly added, confusing Brian and Roger even further. She glanced at her brother who nodded for her to go on. She took a deep  breath and started talking.

“We wanted to tell you that in case the baby makes it, which it will, one of us, or both of us, would be willing to become the child’s guardian in case you two pass away before it turns 18. Which you won’t. You guys are going to live long and healthy lives, alright?” She finished with a strict finger pointing from one to the other, as if she would personally punish them if they didn’t turn at least 90 years old.

The proposal didn't get an immediate response and a silence took over the conversation.

Phoenix and Lilly both looked a little confused and nervous when even after half a minute neither of their parents had responded, but merely exchanged a few glances. Before they knew it, however, they were being enveloped in bear hugs.

“Thank you. That truly means a lot.” Brian murmured; nose buried in his daughter’s curly hair. Roger kept silent but they could tell that he felt the same by the way he was hugging his son; arms wrapping around him so forcefully that it hurt a little, something which Phoenix decided not to mention. His father really needed this right now.

Of course Brian and Roger already knew their kids supported them and that they would have a big and secure support system, but that two of the kids had come to tell them that they would like to make it official for themselves to be the child’s guardians in case it was needed made them more than happy. It reassured them to know that their child, if it would get the chance to be born, would be in safe hands in case anything happened to them.

As they let go of each other, Phoenix took a quick look at the table, where Brian had set down the tea, coffee and milk.

“So, since when don’t we get biscuits with the tea anymore?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this is the longest chapter yet, even though it's only a little over 4000 words (but it was certainly easier to write than my 3000-word literature paper).
> 
> As always, reviews are very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian spend a cozy evening in discussing some rather important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this took way longer than it should have and it somehow ended up being a single scene chapter. It's hella domestic and fluffy though, so I hope that'll make up for the long wait.
> 
> Also, last Saturday I went to my favourite theme park (the Efteling; 100% would recommend) where there was this cute elderly couple strolling through the Fairytale Forest with their rather excited grandchild and now I can't stop imagining Maylor doing this kind of cute, domestic stuff with their baby. I was already planning on continuing this story after the baby is born (which won't be for quite a long time, especially if I keep updating at this pace) but now I just can't not do that.

“I hate Joe.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at his husband’s grumpy face. He was seated in the corner of the sofa in the living room. A fluffy blanket was covering his body, his head being the only part that stuck out. Brian thought he looked absolutely adorable.

Roger had spent the majority of the morning throwing up whatever he had eaten the day before. Although there was still a bucket next to the couch just in case, he was feeling a lot better by now, sipping from a cup of hot milk while trying his best to look angry.

“You love Joe.” The older man smiled, sitting down on the couch next to his husband.

“I won’t hesitate to kill him.”

“Deaky wouldn’t be very happy with that.”

Roger merely shrugged. “Then I’ll kill him too. I swear I saw him laugh.”

Brian scooted a little closer to his husband, wrapping an arm around him which Roger took as an invitation to lay his head down on the other man’s chest. The guitarist moved his hand to his husband’s head and lovingly stroked his hair, smiling when he saw Roger relax into the touch.

“What’s wrong, love? I thought you were just getting used to the idea.” Of course Brian was aware that it was still very tough for Roger and that even after they had heard the baby’s heartbeat, it was still difficult for him to wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant. However, after the appointment, their visit to John and their youngest kids’ visit to them a few days earlier, he had seemed more at ease, which was why Brian was surprised to see his husband upset.

“I was, until Joe opened his stupid mouth.” Had it been forty years earlier, Roger would’ve been incredibly excited about the mention of having multiples, but when Joe had jokingly mentioned it, his mind just went blank. Before, he hadn’t even though about the possibility of there being more than one baby, but the mere thought of it made him feel dizzy; he doubted his body would be able to handle that. In the back of his mind, he knew that the chance of having multiples was still quite small, especially with the unlikeliness that the baby or babies would live at all. On top of that, the doctor had mentioned nothing of the sort during his ultrasound and there was clearly only one baby visible on the printed image. However, the pessimist in him realized that it was merely a machine; built by humans and controlled by humans and that making mistakes was a human trait.

“And you’re only getting angry at him now because?”

The answer came in the form of a passive but very aggressive glare. Roger wasn’t even sure about it himself; he just couldn’t get the American’s words out of his head..

“If he is right, I will kill him, Deaky and you too.” The younger man fumed

“Why me?” Brian wasn’t actually surprised as it wasn’t the first time Roger had threatened him with murder (or castration and penectomy, for that matter). In fact, it had happened regularly during every pregnancy he’d had.

Roger snorted. “Whose dick is the cause of this again?”

He didn’t actually blame Brian, of course; they were both as guilty as the other. However, given the fact that it was him that was stuck in this unfortunate situation and not Brian, he felt like he could blame his husband all he wanted.

Brian wanted to make a comment about how Roger had been almost desperate for sex, and therefore, his dick, three days ago, but decided not do so upon seeing that the man looked genuinely upset. Instead of making a remark, he took Roger in his arms to comfort him.

“Joe talks too much.” The drummer mumbled, trying to bury his face in the other man’s chest to avoid having to look at him. Brian hated that his husband acted like this; like he didn’t want Brian to see him. However, the older man knew that commenting on it would only make it worse.

The guitarist let out an amused chuckle. “And you never do that, of course.”

Roger raised his head slightly to glare at Brian. “Stop being so mean and cuddle me.”

Brian knew better than to disobey and tightened his arms around his lover’s torso, letting the other man snuggle up to him even more.

Within ten minutes, the drummer was fast asleep, snoring softly as his husband stared at him in adoration. He didn’t dare to move, afraid to wake up the sleeping man who was now finally getting some well-deserved rest. Unfortunately, however, the younger man woke up not long after falling asleep. Although it felt like all the energy had been drained from his body, the stress prevented him from having a peaceful nap.

The past days had been incredibly exhausting for Roger and it had caused him to become rather agitated. The more the realization sank in, the more stressed Roger became. The younger man was worried sick about the pregnancy potentially ending in a miscarriage. If Brian could’ve reassured him that that wouldn’t happen, he would have done so immediately, but unfortunately that was impossible.

On top of that, pregnancy also meant a lot of changes in lifestyle, as Roger had first handedly experienced quite often already. Every weekend, he and Brian used to have an evening in, cuddled up on the couch with a few snacks and a bottle of good wine. Roger realized very well that he couldn’t drink alcohol anymore for a while, but, although his eating habits weren’t necessarily unhealthy, Brian always insisted on a healthier diet during pregnancy.

Then there were the changes to his body that would surely come as the pregnancy progressed. Roger had never been particularly insecure about his body, save maybe for the beginning of his pregnancy with Lilly, yet now he felt incredibly conscious of his body. He was aware he was slightly overweight, but he had never bumped into any physical difficulties because of it (the ones he did have were due to aging). However, having a baby was physically demanding and Roger feared that his current physique would only contribute to an already risky pregnancy. He had made peace with the fact that a bump wouldn’t be visible anytime soon, would he reach that point in his pregnancy. His main concerns were his back and his knees. An eventual bump would surely unbalance him and put even more strain on his back. What was the worst, though, was his fear of not being able to keep up with his child in case the baby survived. The older the child would get; the less Roger would be able to chase them around the garden or play games with them. He vowed to himself that if they were lucky enough to welcome this child, he would actively try to live a healthier life. The child deserved an active and energetic father.

Up until now it hadn’t taken much effort to physically deal with all of this, as long as he kept reminding himself that he did this for their baby, but it saddened Roger to know that there was a realistic chance of the journey ending in a major disappointment. With this in mind, Roger let out a chuckle.

Brian recognized the laugh as the one he hated with a passion; this kind of laugh usually went followed by a self-deprecating comment. The older man hated when the drummer did that, as his gorgeous husband had absolutely nothing to be insecure or ashamed about.

“I can just see it happening.” Roger muttered before Brian could even ask what was wrong. He was staring ahead of himself, avoiding Brian’s gaze.

“What?”

“That we’ve told everyone about it, cancelled or postponed the tour and then I lose the baby.” Roger made sure to look anywhere but at Brian when he said that, knowing the older man wouldn’t want him to be so negative.

Although the comment wasn’t unexpected, hearing it still broke Brian’s heart. “Hey, look at me.”’

Roger refused to, continuing to stare into nothing. He felt Brian’s soft touch on his cheek and willingly cooperated when the man turned his face towards his own. “Don’t think like that.” He told his husband, followed by a soft kiss on his lips.

As much as Roger wanted to lean further into him, craving the physical contact, he forced himself to wriggle out of Brian’s embrace. It felt like the roles were being reversed when compared to the day they first found out; Brian had more or less told him not to get attached to this baby, as the chance of losing them was rather high. Of course, it had fallen on deaf ears as Roger was already as much in love with his baby as he was with his other kids, though still being aware of how much it could end up hurting him. It seemed like Brian had followed suit.

“You keep saying that something will go wrong.” He tried to defend himself, although he knew that it wasn’t true. Brian had merely been realistic and had reminded Roger that it was a possibility; not a certainty.

“No, I don’t. I said we shouldn’t get too excited because this is a very risky pregnancy. I didn’t say you should start thinking out scenarios where it all goes horribly wrong. I know that’s what you’re doing right now.”

“But if I don’t, I start thinking of what it would be like with the baby here.” Roger admitted. Somehow, the baby was all he could think about since they had received the news. He never thought he’d be happy about the prospect of becoming a parent again at this age but as the days passed, he got more and more used to the idea. Still, he didn’t allow himself to look forward to it; if he let himself become excited, having a miscarriage would be even tougher to deal with. That’s why, instead, Roger ended up thinking of how it could go wrong. If he assumed the worst, maybe the shock wouldn’t be as bad.

“Hm. Maybe it might be good to share; to talk about it.” Brian mused, which earned him a slightly confused look from Roger. How would talking about all that could go wrong be a good idea?

“About what?”

“What we would do if we lost the baby, but also about what we would do if they would make it. It might help us be more prepared for what to do when the time comes.” Brian explained. Roger nodded; when Brian said it like that, it made more sense. They could avoid talking about it but that didn’t help anybody, no matter the outcome. In addition, it was nice to be able to confide in each other about fears and dreams.

Roger considered it for a moment and still looked a bit hesitant. Luckily, Brian knew just what could persuade him. “Alright, how about I make you some more milk, we’ll cuddle up, talk and if you won’t yell at me, I’ll give you a massage tonight?”

Brian’s proposal made Roger let out a laugh that sounded strikingly similar to a giggle. Whatever it was, it was music to Brian’s ears.

The drummer nodded, clearly looking forward to said massage already, knowing that even if he did end up yelling at Brian, the older man would forgive him and give him the massage anyway.

“Yes?” Brian asked with a smile. Roger nodded again, looking quite eager this time.

“Yes.”

After having made Roger a nice, warm cup of milk, Brian settled on the couch next to his husband, who immediately wrapped himself around the older man as he had done countless times before.

“Where do we start?”

“I’d like to get the part where the baby dies over with, thank you.” Roger snapped harshly. Brian gave him a warning looked at which the drummer just shrugged. He was just saying it like it was and this scenario was rather realistic.

The older man made sure to keep eye contact as he spoke to Roger, making sure he heard every word and understood what he meant. “Most importantly, if that happens, we need to communicate; we can’t close off because we will need each other.”

They both knew that losing a child, even at this age and in this situation, would be hard and that they would need each other’s support. They’d always been a team and although it wouldn’t be easy, together they would be able to work through this too. However, they knew from experience that when they didn’t communicate properly, it would only make things harder.

“Even if they’re not quite developed yet; I’d want to hold a funeral. This is our kid as much as the others are and we need to treat them like it.” Roger insisted and Brian nodded heavily. He had already thought about that too and if Roger hadn’t brought it up, he would’ve done so himself.

The older man could see that, although he shared the drummer’s thoughts and fears, it was taking even more of a toll on the younger man. He looked tired, nauseous and although he managed a smile every now and then, it was clear that he was rather upset. All Brian could do right now was comfort him, make sure he stayed healthy and encourage him to talk and share his worries. If Roger kept everything to himself, he’d only make it worse.

“I’m just afraid that I’ll lose them and it’ll all be my fault.” The younger man admitted, staring at the floor sadly. Deep down, he knew that he wouldn’t be to blame, but knowing it would happen inside of his body made him feel responsible anyway.

“If it happens, it won’t be your fault; you didn’t ask to be in this situation and you have no control over what your body does with the baby. All you can do is eat healthy, rest and stay fit. Alright?”

Roger didn’t answer the question but both men shared a smile; a reassurance that they were there for each other. They’d survived so much already; they could definitely do this too.

“What about a space-themed nursery?” Roger broke the silence that had taken over the room. He looked up at his husband to see him mirroring his grin. “A space-themed mobile above the crib and maybe some glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling?” He proposed.

Brian nodded, still grinning at his husband’s enthusiasm. “Sounds cozy.”

“The coziest. Maybe we could paint it ourselves.”

“You think I’d let you put unnecessary strain on your body? I’d rather call in the auxiliaries.” The older man said, referring to their adult children.

“They said they had a lot of stuff left from their own kids. God, most of them have kids of their own and then there’s us.” The younger man smiled sheepishly at the thought. Most of their kids were in their forties, done having children of their own and now they would give away all the baby stuff they didn’t use anymore because _their parents_ needed it.

“It will save us a lot of shopping.”

“I like baby shopping though; picking out all the tiny clothes and toys.” The drummer had always been a fan of baby shopping; although he’d never admit it to anyone other than Brian, he loved strolling through IKEA and picking out stuff to decorate yet another nursery. Plus, the place had amazing meatballs.

“Did you just kind of admit that you like being domestic? Would you say you’re… happy at home?” The older man laughed, thinking back of that time when Roger had made a fuss about that little sentence; about it not being very rock ‘n roll.

“No, I did not. Shut up!” Roger exclaimed, elbowing his husband in the ribs. “I’d just want this child to have everything our other kids had.”

“Of course, love. And they will.” Brian said as he kissed Roger’s forehead. Having a baby at this age would definitely be different from when they had their other kids; but both men were determined to make sure that the baby would be treated just as well and with just as much love and care.

“We’d have to postpone the tour though.” Roger reminded himself more than Brian. The smile that was plastered on his face from talking about the nursery faded a little.

“We would.” Brian nodded, seemingly a little less sad about it than his husband. Of course, he felt bad about having to postpone the tour, but there was a very good reason for it.

“But it isn’t fair to Adam.”

“He’ll understand.” Brian reassured his husband. If anything, Adam would probably be happy for them. The young man had never been anything other than supportive of him and Roger.

“When we’d eventually do the tour, we’d have to take the baby with us.”

“Nothing we haven’t done before.” Brian shrugged. It would be harder than it was when they were younger, but surely, they’d find a way to deal with it.

Brian was pretty sure that by talking about the tour, they had already discussed the most important affairs that needed to be taken care of. However, there was one more thing on Roger’s mind.

“What about Zanzibar?”

In all honesty, amidst all the chaos of the last few days, Brian had forgotten all about their planned trip to Freddie’s birthplace. Roger and him had been talking about making the trip for ages and had finally decided to just go for it. Although it saddened him, it was better to call it off.

“I forgot all about that. It’s probably better to cancel it.”

“No.” Roger’s voice was firm and steady and the expression on his face matched it; he looked dead serious. Brian wondered whether Roger was actually planning on making the trip, despite all the worries he had just shared with the guitarist.

“No? Rog, I’m not going to let you get on a plane in such a delic-“ the older man stopped talking when he saw his husband shaking his head and felt relief wash over him at the reassurance that the drummer wasn’t planning on going anymore.

“I know. But I want you to go.” If possible, this confused Brian even further. They had planned this trip together for years and now the drummer was telling him to go alone.

“Rog, I-“ “And I want you to take Deaky with you.”

For a moment, Brian was unsure whether his husband was merely joking, but the serious look on the other man’s face clearly indicated that that wasn’t the case. Despite the risks of his pregnancy and all the emotions that came with it, he still wanted the guitarist to make the trip, knowing how important it was to him.

“You want both of us to just leave our pregnant husbands behind while we fly to another continent?”

Roger nodded. “Yes, I do. Joe and I will manage just fine, if something were to happen, we can call each other; Ben and Gwil are always nearby too and we have a whole army of kids that could help us out. And if something really goes wrong, we’ll let you know immediately.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. Now please use those magical fingers of yours.”

As Brian started to move his hands over Roger’s shoulders and back, he could practically feel the knots. He had been aware that the younger man had been feeling rather tense lately (and understandably so) but he hadn’t noticed that it had also started to affect him physically (other than the back and knee pain from leaning over the toilet).

As Brian ran his thumb over a particularly sore spot, the drummer let out a moan. It was nowhere near sexual, yet Brian couldn’t help but get turned on a bit. He felt his cock twitch in his pants awkwardly but decided to ignore it. He knew Roger would be up for taking care of his husband’s growing erection, but it wasn’t the right time; the younger man needed to relax first.

Luckily, after a couple of minutes, the drummer’s shoulders seemed to have loosened a little as the man settled in a more relaxed position. He turned his head to kiss Brian’s left hand, which had moved to his shoulder.

“I love you.” He sighed in enjoyment, causing his husband to smile.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a vegetarian for so long that I can't remember what IKEA's real meatballs taste like. Tell me, is Roger right and are they really that good?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian inform Adam, Miami and the tour crew about the pregnancy and have some more talks about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 2 am over here, my alarm goes off at 5.30 but I decided to upload this chapter now anyway, cause you guys deserve it after such nice reviews.  
> I'm not entirely content as I feel it was a bit rushed but honestly, I didn't know what to add to these scenes without repeating things I've already said a few times.
> 
> Long story short: I love you guys and I hope you love this chapter!

Roger couldn’t remember ever having been this nervous before making an announcement. He had fallen pregnant at ‘inconvenient’ times before; hell, he’d fallen pregnant with Lilly while his best friend was inevitably nearing his death. This time, however, it was more than inconvenient. No matter how much he wanted to just go home and avoid the conversation he was going to have in a few minutes, he knew he couldn’t.

Brian seemed to sense his nervousness and attempted to comfort him, but there was only so much he could do to help. It made his heart ache to see his husband beating himself up about not only the pregnancy, but also about how everyone would react. Telling their kids and John and Joe had been the easy part.

If he had to be completely honest, Brian wasn’t sure how to handle the situation; he had never seen Roger look this nervous and fussy before. The drummer was always so vocal, energetic and bold whereas now he almost seemed shy. It was so unlike the Roger he knew; the Roger who didn’t gave a flying fuck about other people’s opinions and who barely ever felt insecure.

It was yet another indication of how odd this situation was and how it affected the younger man.

There were so many thoughts running through the drummer’s head. Would the tour managers get angry at him for being so careless? Would they want to cancel the tour completely? Would they want to stop working with them? Would they even believe him?

He attempted to busy himself with playing with Brian’s fingers for a bit, but it could only do so much to take his mind off everything. The guitarist let him, hoping it would be a bit of a distraction for the younger man.

Roger’s stress level only increased when the others arrived, one by one, like their kids had done. He could read the confusion off their faces; they had no idea why the couple had suddenly requested a meeting, only a few weeks before rehearsals were supposed to start.

Seeing how excited Adam looked as he walked in made Roger feel a little guilty; he knew the young American had been looking forward to the tour for a while now and now he was going to make him wait even longer. However, he was sure the singer would understand; he had never been anything but supportive of him and Brian and, along the way, they had more or less become father figures to him on top of being great friends.

As everyone settled, Brian squeezed his husband’s hand to let him know that he wasn’t alone; that they’d face the others together. Roger smiled at him in return, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You two look serious, is something wrong?” The American frowned at the two older men, looking rather worried, which was no surprise since no one had told him what the emergency meeting had been for.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone the tour a few months.” Brian announced.

Roger’s heart broke when he saw Adam’s face fall. The singer had been looking forward to the tour so much and Roger felt bad for being the one responsible for disappointing him. What Roger failed to notice, was that the sad expression on the American’s was quickly replaced by a worried one.

“Why? You’re not sick or anything, right?”

Brian shook his head as he reassured the younger man that both he and Roger were perfectly healthy. The words almost made Roger snort, as he wouldn’t exactly call his current condition at his current age ‘healthy’.

“Then why do you want to postpone the tour?” Miami asked, looking equally as confused as Adam did.

Brian looked at Roger as if to ask whether the drummer wanted to tell everyone or if he’d rather have him do it. The look in his eyes was enough of a confirmation for Brian that Roger definitely did not want to tell them himself. The younger man still didn’t feel entirely comfortable with the situation and although he knew they needed to be aware of his current state, he’d rather have Brian tell them.

The guitarist sensed that all the eyes in the room were focused on him. A small nod from his husband was the encouragement he needed to go on.

“Rog is pregnant.” The words still felt weird coming out of his mouth, even though this was the third time they were telling people. Part of him expected the other men in the room to start laughing; thinking it was a joke. But they didn’t.

Brian could see some of the guys from the tour crew exchanging a few looks but no one actually said anything, until he heard a deep sigh from the right.

Miami shook his head, followed by what sounded like a chuckle. It surprised Roger a little and when his eyes scanned the room, he realized he wasn’t the only one, as all eyes were on the manager.

“I feel like I should be more surprised than I actually am.” He admitted, earning himself a few confused looks. “I obviously never expected this to happen but of all people it could’ve happened to, I’m not surprised it’s the two of you.” The man clarified.

Roger couldn’t help but smile a little too; the older man was right after all. He and Brian had always had a rather active sex life and on top of that Roger had always been incredibly fertile. Still was, apparently.

Miami’s smirk was enough of a reassurance that he did not judge them at all. He seemed supportive even. The tour crew didn’t look especially weirded out either, a little worried at most, which the drummer though was only fair.

As the couple had already expected, Adam’s face was a picture of pure glee. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he made his way over to the couple.

“Congratulations! That’s awesome!” He exclaimed enthusiastically as he hugged the older men, who were thankful for his positive reaction. The way Miami and Adam had responded was obviously more important to them than those of the crew members, as their relationship with them more than just professional.

“I sure hope I’ll still be having such a good sex life when I’m that old.” The singer grinned as he let go of the two musicians, earning him a rather unamused look from Roger. “I beg your pardon?” The drummer asked, ignoring the hand Brian had laid on his shoulder to calm him down.

Adam turned a bit red as he struggled to find the right words. Obviously, he hadn’t meant it in an offensive way, but in his current state Roger was allowed to overreact a little bit. He didn’t need those constant reminders of that he was getting old.

“Sorry to interrupt, but if I understand correctly, you would still want to do the tour?” A voice cut off Adam’s stammering. Roger barely even noticed, as he was too busy glaring at Adam.

“Yeah. We don’t want to cancel it completely; it would just be great if we could postpone it a bit.” Brian smiled awkwardly, not entirely sure of whether it would even be possible, giving the scheduling of the venues they were set to play at.

To his relief, the request was met by an understanding nod. “It’s going to take some time and effort to get it done, but that can be arranged.”

Roger felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as yet another point could be crossed off the mental list of hurdles they had to face. He instantly felt more relaxed and even dared to rest his hand on his stomach again.

After the meeting had been called to an end, Roger took Adam aside for a moment. Anyone would be able to tell that the man’s enthusiasm hadn’t been faked, but the drummer wanted to make sure that the younger man really was okay with the tour being postponed.

“You’re not pissed off?” He asked.

“Of course not.” The singer reassured him. “But I expect lots of cuddle time when we do the tour.”

Roger snorted, a hand sassily resting on his hip as he raised an eyebrow at the American. “You just called me old back in there, do you really think I’d let you hold my baby?” Roger scoffed, although saying it made his heart skip a beat. _My baby._

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. And I’m really happy for you two.” The drummer could see that the smile with which he spoke those words was definitely genuine and he knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about the younger man anymore.

It was a huge relief to go home knowing that yet another group of people supported them. Roger had convinced himself that everyone would either think it was a joke, be grossed out or judge them for going through with it at this age. However, they hadn’t received a single negative response yet.

A content smile was plastered on the drummer’s face the whole ride home. Brian occasionally took a quick glance at his husband, happy that he seemed to do a little better now.

* * *

“We still have to tell our grandkids too, you know.” Brian mentioned later that evening. Yes, Roger was aware of that and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Especially for the older grandkids it would be a bit odd to suddenly have your grandfather tell you he’s pregnant.

“Can we just not?” Roger asked, although he knew that it was best to tell them soon. He just didn’t want to weird out the older ones as it was everything but usual that your grandparents were expecting a baby. Kids could be quite unpredictable.

That was also the reason why he feared telling them more than he had feared telling his own children. They were adults; they were, although unwillingly, well aware of how active their parents’ sex life still was, they knew how to act around a pregnant Roger and what they should avoid saying to or doing around him.

“And then suddenly turn up with a baby and be like ‘hey, this is your new aunt’?” Brian suggested sarcastically. He was aware that Roger would rather wait for a bit; especially since the younger man hadn’t hit the crucial three month-mark yet, but he also knew that if something were to happen, it would be better if the grandkids knew about it, so they wouldn’t accidentally say anything that could be hurtful.

“Fair point.” Roger admitted with a nod before looking up at his husband, a faint smile on his lips. “You think it’s a girl?”

“They say severe morning sickness is an indication that you’re having a girl.” Brian shrugged, before a playful smirk made its way onto his face. “Or multiples.”

His husband sent him a murderous glare, looking everything but amused by the guitarist’s comment. “I hate you.” He grumbled as he turned his back to his husband. He silently cursed Joe, annoyed that the actor had even dared to mention something like that. The pregnancy would already be tough enough as it was and if Joe turned out to be right, Roger would surely murder him.

“Rog-“ Brian tried to talk to him but the drummer was having none of it. Despite no malice having been meant from the guitarist’s side, he didn’t appreciate this kind of joke.

“Don’t talk to me.” He huffed, still refusing to face his husband. To his chagrin, the older man even started laughing, seemingly very amused by Roger’s distress, or so the drummer thought. He failed to see what was so funny about this situation.

“It’s not funny!” He tried to convince Brian, but he realized that it wasn’t going to work. When Brian still didn’t stop grinning at him, the drummer reached for the back pocket of his jeans, angrily trying to grab his phone. Not being able to move very freely with his sore back, it took a while for him to get it.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked, looking slightly worried as his husband finally managed to retrieve his mobile phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

“Calling Joe.” The younger man stated, angrily swiping and clicking. Brian rolled his eyes but moved to snatch it from his hands.

“No!” Brian half-laughed as he skillfully managed to take the device away from his husband who pouted. First the guitarist was making fun of him and now he was forbidding him from giving Joe a piece of mind, was there anything he was allowed to do?

Brian could see that he wasn’t merely annoyed by the comment and that he wasn’t actually angry at Joe. He looked worried and a little insecure. Not many things could cause someone with Roger’s self-esteem to become insecure, yet Brian had only seen his husband’s insecurities increase over the last two weeks.

“What’s gotten you so worried?” The older man asked, the playful smile now replaced by a frown. His hand softly caressed the drummer’s back. It did nothing to soothe the ache, but the younger man appreciated the gesture anyway.

“Everything.” Roger admitted, the self-deprecating laugh Brian hated so much making a comeback right after. The older man was sure his husband had come up with even more bad scenarios, even though they’d promised each other to stay positive.

“Tell me, love.” The guitarist pleaded as he shuffled a little closer to his husband, whose head was resting in his hands by now. When he looked up, Brian could see the blue eyes were full of worry.

“What if we have the baby and then a year from now I die? Or you? Or both of us?” Roger’s voice cracked a little but he didn’t look upset, just a bit sad. Even though he knew that it was unlikely to happen within the next few years, it was a thought he just couldn’t get rid of.

“That’s not going to happen.”

“And what if it’s really more than one baby? We can’t handle more than one baby, Bri. And my body certainly can’t.”

Forty years ago, Roger would have been delighted at the thought of having more than one baby, but he knew that physically, it would be incredibly hard if that were the case now. He knew he was going to be bed-bound for a couple of months for sure and his body definitely wouldn’t appreciate having even more weight and strain put on it.

“There was only one baby on the ultrasound, love.” Brian tried to calm the drummer’s thoughts down a bit. He hadn’t been aware that Joe’s playful comment had made such an impact on his husband.

“Those can be wrong, you know.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Brian assured his husband, gently placing the hand that wasn’t running over his husband’s back on the younger man’s stomach while lovingly kissing his cheek. Roger laid his own hand on top of the guitarist’s and sighed, feeling exhausted. He still wasn’t convinced that it was going to be okay and honestly, neither was Brian, but there was nothing they could do other than waiting and avoiding causing any additional risks.

_They really did hope everything was going to be okay._

* * *

Roger had spent most of the next morning emptying his stomach in the bucket next to the bed. Brian, sweet as he was, had stayed with him the entire time, occasionally leaving the room to get his husband a glass of water or some dry crackers.

Even though the nausea finally seemed to have gone after a while, he still felt rather uncomfortable. He was incredibly tired and his back hurt like hell. He was silently scolding the baby for making him feel this way, telling them that they’d better behave for the rest of the pregnancy. Somehow these thoughts also made him feel bad for thinking ahead again; maybe he wouldn’t even carry to term.

“I’m having about every first trimester symptom there is.” The younger man grumbled as he gently rubbed at his chest. It had become rather sore the past few days much to his dismay. To make matters worse, the food aversions had only increased too. At this point, there was only a very short list of foods that he could actually hold down.

“That’s good though, right?” Brian asked as he rubbed his husband’s back soothingly. “And you’re nearing your second trimester, that’s great too.”

The drummer nodded, although he was not completely convinced. Of course, he was happy that the riskiest weeks of his pregnancy were almost over, but he still didn’t take it as a guarantee for the rest of the pregnancy as there was still so much time left during which something could go wrong.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. Having made it through the first trimester means less risks, love. You know that.”

Roger snorted. “Yeah, maybe back when we had our other kids. I’m sixty-nine, Bri. There isn’t a single thing about this pregnancy that isn’t risky.” The drummer knew he was talking loudly, screaming almost, but it didn’t faze Brian. The older man knew that Roger wasn’t really mad; or not at him at least. The look in his eyes told him that what Roger needed was a hug, not a screaming match.

For what felt like the thousandth time that week, he wrapped his hands around his husband, who immediately relaxed a little. Brian wondered why they didn’t do this more often. Of course, they did cuddle a lot, but one of these comforting, intimate and almost desperate hugs was rare. The guitarist knew, however, that this wouldn’t be the last; there were definitely going to be some occasions where they would want and need to hold each other for a bit again.

“I love you.” Roger mumbled against the older man’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the affection. The moment was short-lived though, as Brian soon pulled away, a suspicious frown on his face.

“You say that an awful lot nowadays.” The older man noted. He knew Roger meant it, but it was odd for him to say it this often, considering most of the time it came out either after sex or after a very important event.

“I’m not allowed to tell you I love you?” Roger tried to ask convincingly. He was a bad actor, however, and he knew it. He could tell from the expression on Brian’s face that he didn’t believe him.

“You are, but when you do it this often you usually want something or you’ve done something I won’t approve of.”

“That’s bullshit.” Roger snorted, although what Brian said was definitely true and he really did have a favor to ask of his husband. He was already doing the hard work by carrying their baby, so it was only fair to ask Brian to do something for him too.

Brian raised a brow, looking rather unimpressed and unconvinced. Roger knew that Brian was onto him and sighed, giving in.

“I was just thinking that after having done this to me, the least you could do is add I’m In Love With My Car to the tour’s setlist."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the note at the beginning, I love your reviews and I appreciate the feedback so so much!
> 
> Feel free to send me any suggestions for this story or another, headcanons or just a simple 'hi' on my Tumblr, actuallywembleydoesnthavearoof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger finally tell their grandchildren and receive a lovely present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole month between the last update and this one, oops. It's lowkey cute though, so I hope that makes up for it at least a little.
> 
> Enjoy!

Now that they had told most of the important people in their life, Roger and Brian decided that it was time to inform the grandchildren too. Both because they didn’t want to keep it a secret from them anymore and to get it over with as soon as possible.

They had already talked it through with kids; they’d explained why they wanted to tell them, even though there was a large chance they’d never get to see their uncle or aunt. Luckily, the kids had agreed that the grandchildren needed to know and somehow, they ended up turning it into a family get-together of sorts.

As opposed to the first three times announcing the news, Roger didn’t feel nervous at all now. He knew his grandchildren loved him just as much as he loved them. He also knew that even if they might not understand or would become upset, they’d never actually judge him.

“You look rather relaxed.” Brian stated, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist from behind. Watching their children, children-in-law and grandchildren all together brought them a sense of pride; they had created all of this together.

The drummer chuckled, turning his head a little to press a kiss to his husband’s throat. “I give them candy all the time; they love me too much to judge me.”

“Now that you mention it, for a dentist, you do give them quite a lot of sugary stuff.”

“I am not a dentist.” The younger man huffed, escaping from the guitarist’s embrace. “It’s been fifty years and that joke still isn’t funny.”

Brian decided to ignore his husband’s pouting and pecked his lips. “Have I really survived fifty years with you already?”

Roger playfully pushed Brian away, though he couldn’t help but smile a little. “Shut up.”

“Come on.” The older man said as he grinned back at his husband. He grabbed the drummer’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before leading him to where the rest of the family was seated.

As they all seemed rather occupied talking to each other, no one noticed Brian and Roger had come back from the kitchen, to where they had retreated a few minutes ago. Brian looked at Roger, who gave him a confident nod.

The guitarist cleared his throat to get the others’ attention. “Could you all gather around a bit? We would like to tell you all something.”

Roger watched with a fond smile as all of his grandchildren shuffled around so that they could look at Brian. Especially the smaller ones, adorably looking up at their grandfather with their mouth hanging open, made his heart skip a beat. He told himself that it wasn’t because of the prospect of their own kid intently listening to Brian tell them stories about the stars and space like that, but he couldn’t deny that that was exactly the case.

“Remember when Uncle Gabriel had a baby?” Brian asked. The kids nodded, the older ones looking a bit confused as to what the most recent addition to their family had to do with whatever Brian and Roger had to tell them.

“Well, grandpa and grandpapa are going to have a baby too.” The guitarist announced, taking a gold of Roger’s hand as they shared a smile.

Roger almost snorted when he saw his oldest grandchild turn to the second oldest with wide eyes and an expression on her face that screamed ‘did he really just say that?’. It was almost funny how shocked they looked; as if it had come right out of a soap opera.

However, he knew this wasn't the right moment to laugh, as there was still confusion hanging in the air. He couldn’t blame them for it really, he would have been confused too if he were in their place. Although he hadn’t expected them to, he was still happy to see that no one judged them.

“Where is the baby?” One of the boys, 4-year old Louis, asked. The boy looked around excitedly but seemed disappointed that there weren’t any babies other than his newest cousin.

One of the other kids spoke up, suggesting that maybe they had hidden the baby and they were supposed to look for it now, like they did with Easter eggs. Sensing that some of the kids intended to get up to look for the baby, Brian quickly intervened.

“It’s in grandpapa’s tummy.” He explained, laying his hand to rest on Roger’s belly fondly. The two shared a short smile before one of the younger grandchildren spoke up.

“You ate the baby?” 3-year old Georgia gasped. It was adorable how worried the little girl looked. She turned to her parents with a questioning look but the adults just grinned back at her; leaving Roger and Brian to explain what was going on.

She abruptly got up from where she was sitting and ran over to Roger, placing her hands on his belly. “Can you hear me?” She yelled into the fabric of Roger’s shirt before putting her right ear to his stomach to listen if someone answered.

Brian crouched down next to her, gently steering her out of Roger’s personal space. “The baby can’t hear you, honey.” He explained.

“But why did you eat the baby?” The little girl asked, looking up at her grandfather. Roger smiled and leaned down to pick her up, ignoring Brian when he scolded him for doing so and reminded him not to put too much strain on his body.

“I didn’t eat the baby, grandpa put it there.” Roger explained, immediately regretting it when he saw the confused look and realized what the next question was going to be.

“How?”

Roger’s smile faded as he put the child down quickly, much to Brian’s relief. “Go ask your daddy, he knows exactly how it happened.”

Georgia nodded understandingly before running off to her father, who, not much later, looked up at Roger and flipped him off.

This seemed to cause some amusement because it took approximately 3 seconds for laughter and talking to take over the room. Brian was quick to shush everyone, confusing Roger a little because as far as he was aware, they didn’t have more news to share. He understood, however, when he saw the grave expression of Brian's face.

“Grandpapa is a bit older now, so it is possible that the baby will never come.”

It both broke Roger’s heart and made it flutter to see all faces in the living room turn sad. On the one hand, the constant reminder of the possibility of a miscarriage was painful; he’d never thought he’d want another baby at this age but now that it had happened, the idea of it being taken from him hurt more than anything. On the other hand, the fact that everyone seemed just as sad about the possibility of the baby not making it as Brian and him, reassured him that they were all on his side; they wanted this baby to live too.

He was woken up from his thoughts by 6-year old Jane, who he had never seen put on such a pout before. “But I want it to!” She exclaimed.

“We do too, but we will have to wait to see if the baby comes or not. Think you could do that? Grandpapa will also have to rest a lot and he can’t pick you up anymore.” Brian gave Roger a pointed look at the last part and Roger knew he wasn’t going to get away with it; Brian was certainly going to give him a stern talking to whenever they’d be alone.

“Can that hurt the baby?” 12-year old Katherine asked. She obviously wouldn’t be picked up by Roger anyway, but she seemed genuinely worried, just having seen the drummer lift one of her little cousins.

“Maybe. We just don’t want to take any risks.”

Before Roger realized, Jane had hopped down from the couch and walked up to him to wrap his arms around his waist. Before he knew it, the drummer was the center of a big group hug from their army of grandchildren.

* * *

Over the course of the day Roger noticed that, although all the children and grandchildren seemed excited at this point, Lilly was especially excited. Their youngest daughter had been plastered to her papa’s side the whole afternoon, asking question after question.

“When will you be able to feel them?” She asked excitedly, unable to keep her eyes off of her father’s stomach. It made Roger a bit anxious when people focused on his stomach so much, considering there still wasn’t a visible bump, but he knew that his daughter meant well and was just incredibly enthusiastic.

“I’ll be able to feel it in a month or so and it’s going to take another month until you can feel it.”

Her smile faded a bit and was replaced by a pout. “That long?”

“That long.”

“Could I still…” She started to ask shyly, gesturing in the direction of Roger’s stomach. Even though Roger had just explained to her that there was nothing to feel yet, just the knowledge that her sibling was in there, made her want to, in a way, connect with them anyway.

She placed her hand on her father’s stomach and caressed it gently. “It’s so weird to know there’s a baby in there.” She half-mumbled, barely audible to Roger.

He nodded absently, not really listening to what his daughter was saying.

“You’re worried, I can see it.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Roger snapped. He felt a bit guilty for responding so harshly, but she didn’t seem to take it personally, as she knew it was all very hard on her father.

“Don’t be so negative.”

Roger didn’t answer but looked at her with a broken expression on his face.  Despite having accepted it and even being excited, he still had a hard time dealing with the idea of being pregnant at this age. He barely noticed how worried Lilly had become until she enveloped him in a big hug.

“We’re all here. We love you and we care about you, papa.” She reassured him, tightening her arms around her father. Roger hugged her back, feeling incredibly thankful for how supportive she was.

Roger’s intention not to cry went flying out the window, as he felt himself tearing up. It wasn’t even the worries or the stress; his family’s love and support combined with his hormones playing up made it hard not to get emotional.

To his luck, Lilly had been prepared and grabbed a tissue from her bag to wipe away his tears. Roger couldn’t help out a small giggle as his youngest daughter carefully got rid of the wetness on his cheeks.

“You look so excited.” Roger noted, his daughter’s radiant smile managing to bring a bright smile to his face too, as always.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I look excited, I’ve always wanted a younger sibling! I just never thought I’d actually get one.” She squealed excitedly.

“Neither did I.” Roger deadpanned, his facial expression, or rather, the lack thereof, causing Lilly to laugh. Roger had to admit that it was a little funny and couldn’t help but laugh too.

As the laughter died down, Lilly spoke up again, after retrieving a small wrapped package from her bag.

“I know that you still have a long time to go and that there’s no guarantee that the baby will…” She couldn’t finish the sentence but knew that her father knew exactly what she was talking about. “But I still wanted to get you a little present.” She held out the small present to her papa, who took it from her, although a bit reluctantly.

Roger frowned, not having expected this at all. Besides, after what she and her brother had come to tell them the other day, Roger would never need a present again. “What you and Phoenix offered us was more than enough of a present already.”

The young woman rolled her eyes. “Just open it.”

Roger hesitated for a moment but, under his daughter’s encouraging gaze, decided to unwrap it anyway. Whereas he’d normally rip off the paper immediately, he did it very carefully this time, more or less trying to procrastinate.

Roger felt like his heart had stopped when he realized what the present was. Inside the small parcel was a tiny little shirt with Freddie’s silhouette on it, striking that one iconic pose.

“It’s Uncle Fred.” She said, leaning against his shoulder. The drummer could hear Lilly explaining where and how she found it, but he didn’t actually listen. He couldn’t. In that moment Roger felt so overwhelmed; his kids were the most thoughtful people in this world and he felt so blessed to have them.

“Thank you.” Roger whispered, kissing his daughter’s hair as he hugged her tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too, papa.”

They sat like that for a few minutes; holding each other in a sideways hug while staring at the little shirt in Roger’s lap. The drummer could feel tears prickling in his eyes and made no move to blink them back; they were happy tears after all.

“Did you make your papa cry?” Brian’s amused voice sounded from behind them. He was looking at them fondly, laughing when he saw them jump a little when he had started speaking.

Roger held up the tiny piece of clothing for Brian to see and immediately received a soft, warm smile in response from Brian. “Look!”

“That’s adorable.” The guitarist cooed as he quickly snapped a picture of Roger holding the jersey with a happy Lilly peering over his shoulder. Neither of them had even noticed he had been holding a camera.

Roger rolled his eyes at his husband. “Why?”

“It’s for the photobook. They all have one, so this one should too.” He insisted, placing his hand on Roger’s not yet visible bump.

Lilly raised a brow in slight confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen any of those.”

“You haven’t?” Brian asked. Several shelves of their bookcase were filled with photobooks of the kids growing up. He loved browsing through them every now and then, which is why it surprised him that his youngest child had never seen them.

“Maybe I can come by soon and we can look at it.” 

Though not doubting that she would want to see old pictures of their family, Brian had a feeling that the suggestion was also partly because she wanted to be near her papa. Lilly and Roger had always been very close but since they had announced the pregnancy, the amount of phone calls had increased. She wanted to be reassured, on a daily basis, that her papa and sibling were doing well. Brian was more than willing to update her on everything; from how much time Roger had spent throwing up to what he was craving at the moment.

“Of course!” Roger agreed, just as enthusiastic about the prospect of spending more time with his youngest daughter as she was about spending time with him.

The excitement was clear on their faces and Brian would have felt left out if it weren’t for the fact he knew they loved him just as much.

“This is going to be the last book though, right? Or am I getting even more siblings?” Lilly joked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, although she knew very well that she wouldn’t be getting any more.

“Definitely not, he’s getting his tubes tied.” Roger stated, receiving a surprised response from is husband.

“I am?”

Roger shot him a look that could have scared many people into an early grave. Brian had gotten used to it, but he knew that Roger was completely serious. After all, it was only fair for him to get the snip, since Roger had done the hard work by carrying all of their children.

“I am.” The older man confirmed.

* * *

“That went rather well.” Brian concluded as he laid down in bed next to his husband later that evening. The other man was still beaming from all the attention and support he had received from their children and grandchildren. It was the first time since he heard he was pregnant that he allowed himself to be happy about it. Actually happy.

He now knew that everyone he cared about fully supported them. None of the people that mattered to him had judged him for either getting pregnant or for making the decision to keep the baby.

Of course, he also knew that there was still a lot to come; although he was close, he hadn’t actually hit the three-month mark yet and even if he did, it was no guarantee for a successful pregnancy. He still held a small grudge against Joe, but he knew that, despite the fact the chance had increased due to his age, the possibility of there being more than one baby in his belly was very small.

“It did.” He agreed, shuffling a little closer so he could lie in his husband’s arms. Brian’s right arm made its way around his waist, pulling him even closer until they were almost lying chest to chest.

Brian leaned forward to kiss Roger’s lips before resting his forehead against the drummer’s. The younger man hummed contently and closed his eyes.

“You look happy.”

“I am happy.” Roger admitted.

The guitarist smiled and tried to place his hand on its new (or well, former) favourite spot, on Roger’s belly. The positioning was so awkward however, that both Roger and him burst out laughing.

“Shall I turn around?” The younger man asked, to which his husband nodded. The drummer quickly pecked the other man’s nose before turning around, allowing Brian to settle behind him in a spooning position. The older man slung his arm around him again, hand, this time comfortably, resting where their baby was nestled safely inside Roger.

They didn’t speak any more, just content to be laying in each other’s arms. It being March gave them a good excuse to lie body to body, letting their body heat warm the other.

Roger never wanted to leave Brian’s arms ever again; there was no place where he felt as safe as in his husband’s embrace.

“I can’t wait to see our baby again.” The drummer whispered when Brian was sure he had already fallen asleep. He sounded drowsy, but there was an obvious happy tone to his voice.

“I can’t wait either.” The guitarist admitted, letting this thumb softly stroke his husband’s stomach.

Roger sighed, enjoying the feeling. He reached under the duvet to entangle his fingers with Brian’s. “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“I know they will be.”

“I love them already.”

“So do I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I ruined a theatre audition and spent most of this week walking around with a killer headache, I am so fucking happy! I finally got this chapter up but also, I am finally gonna see Queen live! If anyone else happens to be going to see Queen + Adam Lambert in Amsterdam, please hit me up! (On actuallywembleydoesnthavearoof on Tumblr, as always).
> 
> I really hope the next update won't take this long but we'll see. Thanks you for reading and please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian enjoy a relaxed morning in bed. Later, Lilly comes over to view the photo albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was well on my way writing this and then I started reading Destiel fics, which is why this is up several days later than it was supposed to. Despite the fact it took me like three weeks to write, it is probably one of the quickest updates, which is sad. 
> 
> It be like that sometimes.

“People are going to want to know why we postponed the tour.” Brian noted as he and Roger were cuddling in bed one morning, not feeling like getting up anytime soon. Roger let out a grunt of discomfort as he buried his face further in his husband’s neck.

“What do you mean?”

“That maybe we should announce it.”

Roger scoffed. “I’m not even three months along.” And even if he were, there were still more than enough risks that could make the pregnancy end in pain and disappointment.

“You will be in a few days. And I didn’t mean now, in a month or two maybe, when people might start noticing.”

“Hm.”

“We could announce it on Instagram.” The older man proposed.

“On Instagram?” Roger echoed, raising an eyebrow. He was well aware that his husband was very active on Instagram, but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted something as big as this announced over social media.

Brian shrugged. “We’d at least have full control over it that way.”

The younger man nodded. That was a valid point; he’d rather they announce it the way they wanted to than have the press somehow find out about it and reveal it as if it were some tragic scandal. The press would have a field day with it anyway, so they could at least try to do the reveal their way.

“I’ll think about it.” He eventually said. That was enough for Brian; he didn’t want to push his husband into doing something he didn’t really want to do. If he didn’t want to announce it at all, he’d be fine with that too.

“Alright.” Brian kissed his husband’s hair as he pulled the younger man closer into him.

They continued to spend most of their morning in bed, just cuddling and holding each other close. Although he was certainly not complaining, Brian couldn’t help but notice that the number of cuddles had increased since they had found about the pregnancy. He wasn’t sure whether it was the pregnancy itself making his husband more affectionate, the need for reassurance that Brian was there to support him or the fear of something going wrong, but he was more than happy to indulge if it made his husband happy.

Just when Brian started drifting back to sleep, he felt his husband slip out of his arms. He felt the bed dip a little, around the area of his knees. As the blanket slipped off of him, he opened his eyes to see that husband was the perpetrator.

“Don’t get up.” The younger man warned him.

Brian soon felt two hands pull down his underwear. He suddenly felt very glad he didn’t sleep in pajamas, as he could feel himself quickly getting aroused and impatient for the drummer to use his skilled mouth and hands on him.

The guitarist couldn’t suppress a moan as he felt his husband take him into his mouth. It had been a while since they had done anything like this; in fact, this was the first time since they found out about the pregnancy. They had mostly shared a few handjobs here and there and they’d only had actual intercourse once or twice. It was mostly because of him, he had to admit that; he just didn’t want to overexert his husband.

Right now, however, he decided not to protest. He could feel his cock harden even more as Roger let his tongue do what it was best at.

Roger had been afraid his husband would tell him to stop. Brian had become rather protective and careful, hovering over him more than ever. He meant well, Roger knew that, but he was hating the forced abstinence.

He was glad that, after several attempts during the past weeks, the older man finally let him do this. The drummer saw it as a fitting ‘thank you’ for being so supportive and willing to do whatever the younger man asked of him. That, and he felt like finally getting his husband laid again.

Roger longed for Brian to give him a nice pounding, but realized that he probably wouldn’t be getting it anytime soon. It was very likely that the older man would refuse to do so for the entire duration of his pregnancy and in case he carried to term, the guitarist would surely insist he take several months to recover from the birth completely. This would have to do for now.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for Brian too reach his climax; Roger really knew how to please a man. A trail of soft kisses made its way up Brian’s chest until one final kiss was placed on his lips, before the younger man laid down next to him again, his head resting on the guitarist’s chest.

“How would you want to announce it?” Roger asked after a few moments of silence, voice so soft it sounded almost like a whisper. The question was followed by a yawn, much to Brian’s amusement.

He purposefully ignored the glare the drummer shot him before the younger man closed his eyes again, clearly very comfortable and content with his new ‘pillow’.

“I was thinking maybe we could take a photo of the ultrasound pictures of all of our kids together and then post it without a caption.” The guitarist suggested.

“Not even a ‘Bri’?”

“Only a ‘Bri’ as a caption then.”

Brian could feel Roger nod, the younger man’s beard tickling his bare chest. His eyes, however, were still closed and he seemed to have no intention to open them. For a moment, Brian was sure his husband had fallen asleep again.

“Maybe we could put one of your rescue animals in baby clothes.” The drummer then teased.

“Bold of you to assume they’d let us. Unless you fancy being all scratched up, of course.”

The drummer looked up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I don’t mind if it’s you doing the scratching.”

* * *

Although Brian was pretty sure they’d agreed on Lilly coming over after noon, they could hear someone fumbling with a key at the front door somewhere around 11.30, when they had just settled on the couch with two cups of tea. Barely ten seconds later, their daughter appeared on the threshold.

“Hi papa!” She exclaimed, completely ignoring Brian, who rolled his eyes in amusement, and walking right into Roger’s arms, hugging him a little tighter than he expected. He tried his best to suppress a grunt as he felt pain shooting through his back and was relatively successful, as it resulted in a barely audible whimper. Neither man dared to say anything about Roger’s back already feeling sore, as they were sure she would feel guilty for the strong hug.

“How are you?” She asked excitedly, wriggling herself between her fathers, either ignoring or not noticing the huff Brian let out as he was pushed aside.

“I’m fine.” The drummer grinned as he caught sight of his husband, who was once again reminded that he probably wasn’t getting as much as a second glance from his daughter for the entire duration of the pregnancy.

“And how’s the baby?”

“We won’t really know until the next ultrasound.”

“But there’s nothing wrong right?” Her facial expression quickly turned worried. “You’re eating well? You didn’t do anything too energetic?”

The drummer smirked, as he remembered the activities of that morning. “Well, I gave your father a-“

“Alright, I get it. I’ll stop asking questions.”

Not five minutes later, Lilly now also with a cup of tea in hand, they sat down with the first photo album. Despite still being in a quite good state, it was clear that the book was old. The paper had turned slightly yellow, but all of the pictures stuck into it were still intact.

They were barely a few pictures in when Lilly started commenting on how Roger was absolutely glowing in every picture.

“Look at you, you’re glowing in every single one of them!” She exclaimed. The picture she was currently looking at was one of both him and Brian. Roger was well into his third trimester by the time it had been taken. He couldn’t exactly remember where they were at the time, just that Freddie had been the one to take it.

Brian was standing behind him, hands on his belly as had become a habit over the years and the two of them looked blissed out, as if they had just had the best sex of their lives. If she didn’t find it so cute, Lilly would have gagged at the sight of two people so obviously in love.

“Look at the two of you! It’s so cute that it’s almost gross!”

Both men had to agree, the picture was disgustingly adorable. They had only been together for a few months when Roger had fallen pregnant and they had only known each other for about half a year. Still, they couldn’t help but be excited to have a baby together. They had known from the moment they found out about the pregnancy that keeping the baby was right for them, despite being young, broke students. The photo was proof of that; it was the first time in his life that Roger had felt genuinely happy.

“We’re still cute.” The drummer muttered.

“Of course you are.”

When they had made it to Gabriel’s book, the young woman couldn’t help but chuckle at her father’s expressions in all of the photos. It was quite obvious that this pregnancy had been a bit harder than the previous ones. Not only did his bump look bigger than in the other pictures, he also looked absolutely exhausted in all of them. Most of all, though, he looked very annoyed.

“He was a huge baby.” Roger groaned, remembering perfectly well how exhausted he had felt all the time during that pregnancy. He also realized that the toughness of that pregnancy was probably nothing compared to how difficult this pregnancy would be, but he tried not to think about it too much.

Lilly let out a snort. “He’s still huge.” She murmured before continuing to the next page.

Looking at all the pictures made Roger feel slightly uncomfortable. He would probably blame his hormones for it afterwards, but the sight of himself, still so young, was confronting for him. He knew, of course, that he was only a few months shy of seventy and that getting older meant a changing body, but the absence of his bump at almost three months had him on edge in terms of insecurity. At this point, he was even starting to doubt Brian would remain attracted to him, even though his husband absolutely worshipped him.

“I looked beautiful back then.” He whispered. To many, such a comment would have sounded vain, but the drummer never really meant it in an arrogant way; he’d always been proud of his physique and looks and he saw no reason not to be confident about it.

“And what makes you think you’re not beautiful anymore now?” Brian asked at the same time Lilly warned her father with a sharp “I never want to hear such a thing come out of your mouth ever again!”

Roger opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he saw the stern looks his husband and daughter shot him. They were having none of this.

“I won’t have you be negative about yourself, mister!” Lilly warned him, pointing an accusing finger at him but not being able to disguise the small upwards curling of her lips.

The man just shrugged, which did not seem to satisfy the other two. He felt Brian’s hand wrap itself around his waist as a soft kiss was being placed on his cheek. When he turned around to look at his husband, he received another kiss, this time on the lips.

“You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

The way Lilly’s face lit up when they finally took her book out of the bookcase was heartwarming. She was both excited and curious. The young woman was aware that while Roger was pregnant, Freddie’s health had started to deteriorate significantly. Although her parents were, of course, very happy to be having her; she knew they couldn’t enjoy the pregnancy as much as they enjoyed the other ones.

On the next page was a picture that had always been very precious to both Brian and Roger.

It was a picture of Freddie, looking very sick and fragile, holding a newborn Lilly. The woman could see one of her father’s large hands supporting the head, Freddie being too weak to properly do so himself. Having been born in the morning, they had been allowed to take her home in the afternoon, but instead of going home they had gone straight to Freddie’s house. They knew their friend could pass away any moment now and they wanted him to see their little girl, as he had wished.

“He passed away a day after that; he said he couldn’t go without seeing you first.” The tears came so fast that even if he noticed them in time, he wouldn’t have been able to stop them from running down his cheeks.

Lilly knew, of course, that she had been born a day before Freddie’s death, but she had never thought of it as anything other than a coincidence. That her fathers’ best friend had managed to hold onto life just long enough to see her made her feel both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he had still been able to hold her, but sad because she never had the chance to get to know him properly.

Tears also threatened to fall from her eyes. She wasn’t sure whether it was because of the picture and the story behind it or because her father had become emotional; it might have been a mix of both.

With her vision already blurry from the tears, she rubbed her papa’s shoulder in comfort and it didn’t take long for Brian to do so too. No one said anything, not sure which words would fit this situation. Luckily, thanks to Brian’s love for photography, there were lots of different pictures of baby Lilly. Ones that brought happy smiles to their faces, rather than melancholic ones.

By the end of the afternoon, Roger felt as though he had relived his kids’ entire childhood. In a way, that was true. Through all the photographs, they had seen Nova and James grow from babies into adults. It saddened Roger that there was a possibility they’d never get to see this baby become an adult, if it would even get the chance to be born.

His dark thoughts were forgotten by dinner time. Lilly had decided to stay until the evening (although, if her parents’ suspicions were correct, she probably would have stayed the night too, had they asked her). It was a joy to have her at the dinner table again. The room was full of smiles and laughter.

“You know, you always used to call me a late baby.” She mentioned in between bites. The irony of it made Roger grin.

Although he loved having any of his kids over, it could be exhausting. It didn’t help that Lilly had inherited his tendency to be a little too loud and a little too energetic. She was a delight to be around, but she could also easily wear anyone out, even now that she was an adult.

He felt a bit guilty that he was almost relieved when she left. By the time Brian let her out, his eyelids were drooping and he couldn’t suppress the yawns anymore.

“We did a great job.” The drummer sighed as he settled against his husband on the couch, his cold hand grabbing the other man’s warm one. Brian didn’t even need to ask what he was talking about; the look in Roger’s eyes was one of pride and happiness; something for which their family was more often than not the cause.

“We sure did.” Brian agreed, squeezing his husband’s hand back as the younger man’s eyes fluttered closed, only to open again a few seconds later.

It was hard for Brian to see that even in the early stages, the pregnancy was already taking its toll on Roger’s body. He decided that it might be a good sign, indicating that their baby was growing well and already unconsciously able to make their father experience discomfort.

After softly kissing the drummer’s cheek, Brian stood up to make some hot milk for his husband, the latter whining at the loss of his source of warmth.

With his husband having left him alone, Roger grabbed the book that was still lying on the table and placed it on his lap, opening it and searching for the right page. He knew he shouldn’t look at the picture too often; it’d only make him feel a sense of gloom.

As Brian sat back down next to his husband a minute later, handing him the milk, he glanced at the book, realizing that it was the picture of Freddie and Lilly his husband was looking at.  

“I miss Fred.” The drummer sighed. He could feel himself tearing up again and secretly cursed his hormones for making him feel so emotional. Thinking about Freddie or being confronted with the fact his best friend was dead still upset him after all those years, but being pregnant intensified the feeling even more. The smallest thing could set him off crying, hence why even the mere thought of his late friend easily triggered his emotions.

Not wanting Brian to notice, he took the cup of hot milk and took a sip. His husband, however, knew him well enough to realize that he was feeling upset.  

“It’s okay, love. I miss him too.” He reassured the drummer as he rubbed his back affectionately. “You’re allowed to still be sad about it.”

Roger didn’t look convinced. “It’s been almost thirty years.”

“It has. But he was your best friend. Which means that if he were still here, he would be laughing at us now because we’ll have to watch Disney’s entire filmography again.”

Roger made a sound that sound like a combination of a huff and a snort. Whatever it was, it showed that he was rather unimpressed. “He'd also tell you it's safe to fuck my brains out.”

Although Roger didn’t want to show it, Brian managed to spot the small smile on his lips. It was enough for the older man to count as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projecting the sadness of being born on 23 November on Lilly cause I, too, will feel happiness turn into sadness at 12 at night.
> 
> Speaking about their kids, I am considering doing a little series of fics (oneshots to three chapters at is maximum) about Roger's earlier pregnancies. I'd love to hear if anyone would be interested in that! (Also, I promise it won't make me update slower than I already do.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has his second appointment, which he and Brian had definitely not imagined would go like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I last wrote something, which is mostly to blame on the fact that I'd been feeling pretty shit for the past two months. Luckily, I'm finally doing better and am motivated to write again!  
> My other stories should updated sometime soon too, in case you're disappointed I didn't update the other two yet. I had already written a third of this and wanted to finish and upload it as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Roger’s second ultrasound was on the day he’d officially hit the three-month mark. Although the doctor’s advice to have ultrasounds more often than usual did worry him a bit at first, it was nice to know he’d regularly be updated about how his baby was doing, especially this early on.

“Are you nervous?” Brian grinned, watching his husband impatiently fumbling with whatever he could find in the car’s glove compartment. The fact that he had let Brian drive to and from every appointment already said enough about his level of nervousness; the only reason he would let his husband drive was if he was not feeling sure enough to do so himself.

“Aren’t you?” The younger man snapped back at him.

Brian shrugged. He wasn’t really sure whether he was nervous; call it a gut feeling, but a part of him knew that their baby was fine. Then again, he was not the one experiencing all the symptoms and the extra anxiety of carrying the baby.

“Maybe a little.”

Even after almost three decades, they remembered the routine by heart. Within a minute, Roger had laid down, his shirt up and some cold gel on his stomach. Brian had almost been murdered right there and then because he had dared to grin when Roger hissed when the doctor squirted the gel on his not-yet-visible bump.

Roger grabbed his husband’s hand as a request for comfort and Brian was more than happy to provide it. He gave the drummer an encouraging smile before turning his attention to the screen.

“Oh.” The doctor mumbled as the image appeared after what had felt like ages to Roger and Brian. The tone of the doctor’s voice, however, caught their attention over the image on the screen.

“Oh?” Roger echoed nervously as he felt his heart starting to beat faster. Brian’s thumb soothingly running over the back of his hand did little to calm him down.

“Nothing is wrong, don’t worry.” She quickly assured both men. Although they instantly felt relieved, they were still curious what had caused the doctor to react like this.

“Then what is-“

“Look!” The cheerful tone to the doctor’s voice contrasted the look of horror that appeared on Roger’s face when he took a better look at the screen.

They had never seen it before themselves, but they had enough knowledge of and experience with ultrasounds to realize that it was not just one baby, but two. Whereas last the time the baby hadn’t seemed more than a dot on the screen, the image currently adorning the monitor displayed two little figures that were already starting to look like babies.

Although Brian felt a wave of shock go through himself too, his first thought was that he had to make sure his husband was alright, which he was definitely not. He turned his gaze towards the younger man just in time to see his eyes rolling back into his head.

The wave of shock was instantly replaced with wave of panic. “Rog?”

His eyes grew big as he looked at the doctor with an alarmed expression on his face. The fact that the doctor looked very calm should probably make him feel better, but rational thinking didn’t seem to be possible when one had just seen their significant lose consciousness.

“He fainted. Give him a few moments and he’ll be alright.” She reassured Brian, although it had little effect; the guitarist remained tense as he looked at his husband, who still hadn’t moved.

Unfortunately, it ended up lasting more than a few moments before the drummer returned to consciousness. Still, his face was a lot paler than usual and his hands were shaking as he tried to grab Brian’s hand first thing after realizing where he was and what happened.

The older man moved closer to where his husband was laying and pulled his head towards his own, peppering his hair in little kisses. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try.” Came his husband’s reply, his voice soft but with a faint hint of teasing. Brian just grinned, unsure of whether he was glad his husband was making fun of his concern or worried about how pale the younger man still looked.

A subtle cough from the doctor caught their attention. Both men turned to see the doctor staring at them with a half-amused smirk. “Shall we get on with it?”

She was met with a nod from both men and turned her attention back to the screen.

“I’m assuming you noticed the second baby?” They did, obviously.

“They must’ve been hiding behind their sibling during your first ultrasound. It doesn’t happen very often, but it is possible, as you can see.”

Roger’s facial expression screamed _‘just my luck’_ although he also looked incredibly worried. It wasn’t that he was unhappy about the second baby, him and Brian already had an army of children after all, but his body wasn’t as strong as it used to be and he seriously doubted he’d be able to carry not one but two babies.

“In the next few months your babies are going to grow a lot and it might mess with your balance, so I advise you to go on bed rest as soon as your body tells you to. If you think something is too much for your body to handle, it probably is.”

Roger nodded understandingly, knowing that even if he tried to do anything remotely active or energetic, Brian would send him right back to their couch or bed. However, despite how annoying it could be, Brian’s overprotective tendencies weren’t his primary concern.

“Is it safe for me?” The drummer asked. He had only just gotten used to the idea of needing several months of bedrest to avoid any unnecessary strain being put on his body in order to avoid additional risk, the news he had just been given would inevitably mean an even longer period of bed rest.

The doctor smiled and nodded. “As long as you take good care of yourself and your body, you are going to be just fine.”

Roger still wasn’t entirely convinced that he would be okay, but the doctor’s words at least brought him some relief.

“I would advise you, however, to not put any unnecessary strain on your body, even so much as carrying a grocery bag. You have a perfectly fit husband here who I’m sure will gladly do all physical work for you.”

Roger guiltily think back on having lifted his granddaughter a few days earlier, but Brian smiled fondly as a reaction to the doctor’s words and the frantic nodding as a reassurance that he’d indeed do everything for the drummer.

Brian had barely even noticed Roger had started breathing a lot faster than healthy until the younger man grabbed the guitarist’s arm to keep himself upright. Without a work being spoken between them, the guitarist led his husband to their car. He gave his hand one last reassuring squeeze and lovingly kissed his cheek before starting the car.

As soon as they were back in the safety of their own home, Roger broke down. Emotions came flooding out of him so fast, so sudden and so overwhelmingly that he could barely manage to keep himself upright. Brian had to physically support him in order to get him to the couch, not trusting his husband to make it there himself if the way he was swaying was any indication.

The younger man felt weak. He’d tried to appear strong when he’d been lying on that table, looking at the image of his babies, but suddenly, having arrived home, everything felt a lot more real. And a lot harder.

The tears didn’t stop coming and there was little Brian could do apart from holding Roger and telling him it was going to be okay, which they both knew was an empty promise; nothing was certain.

“I don’t want this.” The younger man finally managed to bring out between sobs. Although the statement broke Brian’s heart a little to hear, he understood where he came from. It was lot to take in.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not!”

“Rog, love, look at me!” Brian placed his hands on either side of Roger’s face and gently ran a thumb across cheek. “It will be. It will be okay, I promise.”

Roger knew that if he’d speak now, his voice would undoubtedly crack and he did not want to seem even weaker in front of his husband. So he nodded, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Brian lovingly cupping his face.

If only he could fully believe the older man’s words. As much as he loved Brian and appreciated his optimism in this situation, but found himself unable to share it.

“Do you really not want to do this anymore?”

Although he would never say it out loud, Brian hoped that it was the shock speaking. However, if Roger really felt like he couldn’t or didn’t want to go on with the pregnancy, he would be one hundred percent behind him too; it was his husband that was going through this, not him. They were his babies too, but it was completely Roger’s decision to make.

The heartbroken look on Roger’s face was a clear indication that he needed some reassurance. “Hey, if you think this is going to be too much for you, I’m going to support you too, alright?” Brian told him.

“I do want the babies; I just don’t think I can handle this.” Roger admitted with a shrug. Even though the shock of the second baby was still fresh on his mind and despite knowing he shouldn’t get too attached or excited, even now that he had hit the three month-mark, he already loved them so much.

“For what it’s worth, I am sure you can. You’re the strongest person I know, love. You’re going to nail this.”

Roger snorted. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one that has to go on a perpetual bedrest?”

“It’s not a perpetual bedrest.”

“To me it is! Do you know how bad I am at sitting still and doing nothing?” The younger man huffed, looking grumpy. His husband, on the contrary, seemed quite amused.

“Very bad.” He admitted, laughing as he ducked to avoid Roger’s hand as the drummer tried to hit him. He couldn’t tell whether it was supposed to be just a playful swat or that he was actually pissed off. When he saw the hand coming his way for another attempt, the guitarist was quick to grab it.

As Roger attempted to free his hand from Brian’s grasp, the other man took the opportunity to bring the hand to his mouth to kiss it. It earned him a snort but also a cheeky smile from the younger man, who then let himself be pulled into the older one’s arms. It all felt awfully cheesy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Roger took a few moments to let himself relax, blissfully cuddled up in his husband’s arms, feeling the older man’s heart beat where the drummer’s cheek met his chest. Other than the inevitable bedrest he’d have to take, which would undoubtedly last several months, there was another thing that was bothering him, even more so after having found out they were having twins.

“Two babies, Bri! Two babies, three months and you still can’t see it.” The drummer buried his face in his husband’s chest to avoid having to look at him; one of the habits he had developed over the past month.

The older man let his husband nuzzle into his neck with a smile and stroked his husband’s hair. “The doctor said that there would be a lot of progress in the next month. Before you know it, you’ll miss having such a small bump.”

“There is no bump at all, Bri. That’s the point.”

Roger honestly didn’t even know why he was so upset about it. At this point, he only had minimal backaches, there were no problems regarding imbalance yet and the doctor had assured him that his babies were fine. Besides, his weight hadn’t caused him a lot of insecurities in the past, thanks to Brian’s constant reassurances that he still looked gorgeous as ever.

The drummer decided to just blame it on hormones for now and attempted to hug his husband as tightly as possible.

-

Brian and Roger spent most of the day lounging around, not really in the mood (or in Roger’s case, in the condition) to do anything energetic. Having made an appointment so early in the morning had seemed like a good idea at the time, as they’d still have the rest of the day left to go out together or possibly jam a little. It had resulted in quite the opposite; by the end of the afternoon, both men were looking a bit drowsy and the aftermath of a second baby revealing themselves on the ultrasound hadn’t done much to help it.

The drummer had had another minor breakdown a few hours after the first one, worrying that having twins would increase his chance at having a miscarriage. Brian’s reassurances did little to comfort him, so the guitarist had let his husband sob into his shirt until he had eventually fallen asleep.

The older man, although tired himself, refused to fall asleep as long as Roger was right there in his arms, looking so peaceful and calm. What really warmed his heart, however, was that Roger had his right hand placed on his belly. Despite the shock and stress the younger man had experienced today, he still seemed to be happy about the babies.

As soon as Brian made a move to place his own hand on top of Roger’s, the drummer suddenly sat up straight, the suddenness startling Brian a bit, as he hadn’t been aware that his husband had woken up.

“You know what would cheer me up?” Aside from obvious exhaustion, there was a look of mischief on his face that Brian didn’t trust completely.

“Well?”

“Giving Joe a call.” The younger man smirked. Joe was, of course, the one who had mentioned the chances of multiples increasing with age and Roger wasn’t just going to let that slide now that it was confirmed that he was, in fact, carrying two babies.

Brian, however, didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the idea. “No.”

“Why not?” Roger pouted. He may have been 69 years old, but he was certainly not above using puppy eyes and a cute pout, especially considering it usually got Brian to give in to whatever he wanted.

Not this time.

“Because you’d make him cry.” The last thing they needed was a stressed and upset Joe, which would inevitably be accompanied by an angry John.

“I would never.”

Brian looked unconvinced, causing Roger to sigh dramatically. “Okay, maybe a little. He deserves it though; this is his fault!” He exclaimed, gesturing to his stomach.

“I don’t think it works like that, love.”

His comment was met with a glare and a middle finger.

-

Despite the two breakdowns earlier that day, things had calmed down a by the time they were having dinner. The drummer was chatting away happily about eventually having to get new car seats for the babies. Brian wasn’t sure whether it was because of the mood swings or that he truly wasn’t worried anymore, but he was glad that his husband seemed to be in better spirits. The guitarist decided to let the fact that his enthusiasm was car-related slide this time.

All he really cared about at that moment was that his husband’s mood seemed to have made a 360-degree turn. The younger man had gone from sad to slightly less sad to happy in a matter of hours. Plus, he was smiling and no matter how cliché it was, Brian was convinced that Roger’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He had been so in awe, admiring his husband’s enthusiastic rambling, that he had barely noticed his husband had gone quiet. He didn’t look sad. If Brian had to describe the look, he’d say it was a look that radiated ‘I want to say something but I’m not sure if I should’-energy.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, hoping it would encourage his husband to share what was on his mind.

“I know it’s early, but do you think that maybe we could do some baby shopping in the next few weeks? I know there’s still a lot that can go wrong, but I’d like to be there for that and since I probably have to go on bedrest quite early…”

Brian smiled warmly. The thought had already popped up in his head too. “Of course we can. Whenever you feel like it.”

Roger now smiled back at the curly-haired man, who leaned forward to squeeze his husband’s hand “See? Everything’s going to be alright.”

Roger nodded.

“Just to be sure, I’m going to cancel the trip to Zanzibar, though. I’m not going to leave you here alone.”

“No, you’re going!” The younger man argued. He had expected Brian to say so at some point, since he hadn’t been very fond of the idea of leaving his pregnant husband behind in the first place. Still, this had been a dream of Brian’s for so long and he was not going to let him stay home now.

“No, I’m not. Rog, I can’t just leave you here while anything could happen. I really hope nothing will go wrong, but just in case something does happen, I’d never forgive myself for not being here.”

“Well, we do have eight kids who certainly wouldn’t mind checking up on me. We also have three adopted kids that live in London.” Joe, Ben and Gwil may not have been their biological children, but over the years they had definitely started to feel like family.

Brian considered it for a moment. “Lilly would probably want to move in with you for as long as I’m gone.”

“If that would be enough reassurance for you to go, then I’d gladly have her live in my pocket for as long as you’re gone.”

“We’ll see about that later.” He muttered as he stood up. “First, I’m going to make you whatever the hell it is that you want to eat now.”

“Spaghetti?”

-

Brian had never seen someone look at a plate of pasta with as much venom as Roger was doing now. The drummer had been incredibly excited, as his husband was simply amazing at preparing the dish (amazing enough for Roger to happily consume the vegetarian equivalent of a spaghetti bolognese) but right now he was staring at it as if it had insulted him.

Brian gave his husband a concerned look while casually slurping up a piece of the pasta, with the intention of making his husband laugh. Fortunately, it worked and a tiny smile appeared on his face, though Brian feared it would yet again be followed with a worried thought.

“I’m gonna get rid of my beard.” The drummer huffed in between bites. He angrily twisted the long pieces of pasta around his fork, before bringing it to his mouth.

Not what Brian expected, but the suddenness of it still confused him. Roger had always been rather fond of having a beard, despite the many Santa-comments he usually got. It was a mystery to the guitarist why wanted to get rid of it all of a sudden.

“Why? Because you can’t eat spaghetti the way you want to?” The older man joked.

“No. If I get really fat and keep this beard, I will literally become Santa.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“It’s not very practical either...”

Brian waited for Roger to elaborate but was met with silence. That is, until the drummer shrugged. “You know what? You’re going to do it for me. Now.”

“Are you sure?”

Roger sighed. “Remember last week when you had your astro-thingy? I spend a good 45 minutes puking my guts out and only hours later, I noticed that there were literal chunks left in my beard.”

Brian pulled a face, not even commenting on the fact that Roger called his conference a ‘thingy’. Although he loved his husband a lot, imagining the sight was slightly gross.

“Exactly. It was disgusting.” The younger man huffed.

He wasn’t sure how he had let himself be convinced to do it, but as soon as dinner was finished, Brian found himself in the bathroom, carefully running a razor over his husband’s shaving cream-clad face.

“Stop moving!” The guitarist warned his husband, not wanting to accidentally hurt him, which was proving difficult as long as he was constantly switching his weight from one foot to the other, before deciding it was better to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

“I’m trying to. I can’t exactly get in a comfortable position thanks to your spawn.”

The older man chuckled. “My spawn? I am pretty sure you were also involved in this.”

“Well, it’s certainly not my fault that they make my back hurt.” The drummer rubbed his back as his husband continued to run the blade across his cheek. It was highly uncomfortable and his back hurt like hell, but after this he would at least have gotten one thing out of the way.

“Are you sure that it’s not because you’re getting old?” Brian grinned, knowing he’d at least receive an annoyed glare for mentioning their advanced age.

As expected, he was indeed met with a glare. Roger had definitely perfected those looks over the years, as they only became more and more ‘evil’. “You better give me another one of those back massages or you’ll regret saying that.”

Brian wisely kept quiet as he carried on to carefully shave Roger's beard off.

“There!” He exclaimed as he helped his husband get up from where he was sitting. Leading his husband to stand in front of the mirror, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and leaned his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “You suddenly look ten years younger.”

“I’m getting a foot rub too, you dick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought a lot about whether I’d want to go for twins, as I’ve already revealed Joe is having twins in HAH and it would be very coincidental, but everyone seemed rather excited and I think it could be good for some extra drama and fluff. I definitely have a lot of store for Bri and Rog, now that they know they're having two babies. Plus, I can add some more of Roger mocking Joe in HAH now.
> 
> Also, yes the puke thing was gross, I’m aware.


End file.
